Princess Milk
by RapKwon
Summary: Sang putra mahkota dari kerajaan Vampire menginginkan seorang istri yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah. "Siapa yang putih tidak akan menjadi merah, sementara siapa yang merah tidak akan menjadi putih. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memiliki sisi putih dan merah sekaligus?". GS!HunHan slight KaiHan, KaiBaek and some of BTS xD. Akankah Luhan menerima cinta Sehun?
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCESS MILK**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Fantacy. Vampire!AU

Rated : M _( for heavy language, complicated feelings, bloody scene and also, explicit activities XD )_

Lenght : Series ( 01 / 12)

Cast : EXO, others (_GS_)

Background : _Abeo Cruentus_, the place of Vampire's life

Sumarry : Sang putra mahkota dari kerajaan Vampire menginginkan seorang istri yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah.

"Siapa yang putih tidak akan menjadi merah, sementara siapa yang merah tidak akan menjadi putih. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memiliki sisi putih dan merah sekaligus?"

ps : Aloha!

Sebenernya ini udah ada di notebook gue sejak lama, dan pas baca tadi pagi gue menggumam dengan narsisnya. "Wih, kece bo'!"

Dan voilah, sekarang gue kirim deh buat coba-coba.

Selalu review abis baca, wokeh?

.

.

.

**Chapter 01 :**

**Red in White**

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Bulan sabit dengan pantulan sinar putihnya yang redup diatas _Abeo Cruentus_, dunia gelap yang tersembunyi dibalik seluruh cermin di dunia. Selimut hitam di langit membuat malam terasa begitu pekat dan menusuk. Semua vampire tampak sedang beraktivitas, seperti berolahraga dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya atau membeli persediaan kulkas yang memiliki massa cair dan warna merah. Darah.

Sang putra mahkota yang agung juga sedang bergerak, walau tampak pasif tapi jemarinya tetap saja bergerak membolak-balik lembar demi lembar buku tebal nan antik yang tengah dilahap oleh mata dan otaknya.

Sepasang mata kecilnya tampak fokus pada deretan huruf bercetak tinta tebal diatas kertas kuno. Iris bulat besar berwarna merah itu tampak seperti kobaran api dikutub utara. Menyala, tapi beku. Benang-benang berwarna abu-abu seperti debu pembakaran kertas menaungi kepalanya yang penuh oleh pengetahuan seputar rakyat, tradisi dan legenda bangsanya. Bangsa _nocturnal_ yang menjadikan darah sebagai makanan pokok dan pigmen sebagai hal langka. Hidung tinggi, pipi lembut dan bibir tipisnya dilingkupi oleh selimut kulit yang berwarna putih pucat dan mengkilat. Tubuhnya yang tenang dalam posisi duduk dan balutan jas hitam dengan garis putih dibagian kerahnya. Secara keseluruhan, pemuda paling diminati di dunia vampir ini terlihat sempurna. Tampan, dingin dan berkelas.

"Sehun-ah! Lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Menoleh dengan cepat, mata sang putra mahkota memutar dengan bosan melihat tingkah pemuda jangkung dihadapannya, yang dimatanya lebih mirip dengan raksasa idiot yang sukanya mengambil barang-barang tak berguna dari tempat manusia ke tempat vampir.

Dia selalu membatin bagaimana bisa pemuda dengan perilaku merimba nan hiperaktif ini merupakan anggota dari bangsa Vampire yang mayoritasnya dingin dan bertata krama tinggi. Namun dibalik semua keunikannya, Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya Vampire muda beruntung yang dapat menjadi kawan dekat sang Putra Mahkota. Keluarga kerajaan disini memang khas dengan sifat tertutupnya yang keterlaluan.

"Biar kutebak, linggis? Atau, piring kertas sekali pakai? _Hell no_, Park Chan Yeol! Di Vampire Shadow tidak ada tanah keras untuk digali atau makanan keras untuk ditaruh diatas sesuatu."

"Tahan dulu, Oh-ssi, kali ini aku membawa yang jauh lebih berguna daripada perkakas tukang yang kemarin kubawa." Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol-botol dari dalam kantong kulit yang selalu dia bawa saat menjelajah. "Ini adalah makanan manusia!"

Suasana hening. Sehun mengambil salah satu botol gelas berisi cairan putih yang berbau unik hingga hidungnya merengut. Dengan rasa kesal dan jengkel yang ditahan-tahan, Sehun berbicara lagi pada Chanyeol yang tetap pada ekspresi semula. Tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Apa kita punya suatu organ untuk mencerna semua ini? Kurasa tidak." Sehun menggeleng horror dan meletakkan botolnya kembali.

Chanyeol mendecak sinis dan mengatai Sehun putra mahkota yang sombong. Sehun pun menyangkal dengan keras dan balas mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah pihak yang idiot karena menawarinya hal-hal tidak rasional. Perdebatan terus terjadi, sampai Chanyeol dengan tanpa ijin memegangi kedua rahang Sehun dan memasukkan susu kedalam mulutnya.

Sehun melotot, menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menelan cairan asing itu dengan perlahan dan gerakan dramatis sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. Chanyeol memberanikan diri menanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Dia sudah bersiap seandainya Sehun akan menghabisinya atau menjadikan tangan dan kakinya sebagai alat untuk melakukan lari sprint, namun kenyataannya justru bertolak belakang.

"Enak sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau baru membawa minuman senikmat ini sekarang, bodoh?!" Sehun kalap dan menggigit tangan Chanyeol, yang kebetulannya pemuda tinggi itu menggulung lengan jasnya sampai sebatas siku. Dan akhirnya, dia pun memekik keras saat gigi taring yang kecil namun tajam milik Sehun menusuk lengannya hingga berdarah.

Dan darah Chanyeol, secara ajaibnya menetes diatas botol susu yang telah diminum Sehun. Menodai cairan putih segar itu dengan darahnya yang merah kehitaman seperti buah _pome_. Hingga timbullah warna lain, yang ditangkap oleh mata Sehun sebagai suatu keindahan yang paling menakjubkan selama hidupnya.

"Ah, maaf Sehun-ah, aku merusak minumanmu dengan darahku. Kau boleh saja meminumnya, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan merasakan tidur panjang lebih cepat." Ujar Chanyeol santai dengan harapan agar Sehun berteriak dan memukulinya sebagai candaan. Pemuda bermata bulat itu memang suka sekali membuat gara-gara pada pemuda paling dihormati di _Abeo Cruentus_ seperti Sehun, karena menurutnya itu seperti permainan dimana dia selalu menjadi pihak yang menang.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol-hyung?" Sehun sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol dan tak bisa melepas sedikitpun pandangannya dari air susu yang berkolaborasi dengan darah di dalam botol.

"Apa?"

"Kurasa aku akan mulai mencari seorang istri, menuruti kehendak orangtuaku untuk segera menikah dan meneruskan tahta kerajaan." Kedua sudut Sehun terangkat beberapa derajat dengan lembut. "Dan yang akan kucari adalah, seorang gadis yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah."

"Apa?!" Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengaum seperti anjing galak yang ekornya terinjak dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _'pangeran-muda-gila'_.

Sehun mengangguk dengan lucu, sebelum mengambil botol susu tercemar tadi dan memandanginya dengan kagum. Degradasi warna yang indah dan lembut membuat hatinya merasakan hal baik dan menghembuskan angin hangat ke kutub jiwanya yang beku dan tak tersentuh.

"Seseorang yang putih tidak akan bisa menjadi merah, begitupun seseorang yang merah tidak akan bisa menjadi putih, Oh-ssi." Sehun bersumpah baru kali ini Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang normal, karena biasanya yang dia semburkan tak lebih dari tawa dan gurauan kekanakan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lihatlah, putih dan merah mampu membuat warna yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan dalam minuman ini. Bagaimana jika kedua warna itu diaplikasikan pada seorang gadis? Pasti akan sangat cantik!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya melongo berkat tingkah sang putra mahkota yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari dirinya. Apa aku telah memberinya susu kedaluarsa ya, batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil." Chanyeol tertawa garing, mencoba menetralisir semua denyar kejut di dadanya.

"Aku pasti akan berhasil. Dan untukmu –" Sehun menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Kedua bibirnya melengkung, hingga membuat pemuda lainnya sedikit terkesima karena senyuman seorang Putra Mahkota adalah hal paling langka setelah sinar Matahari di _Abeo Cruentus_. " –Terimakasih!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau hanya ingin menikah dengan gadis yang seputih susu dan semerah darah?!"

Ruangan klasik dengan cahaya cokelat tua yang menempeli temboknya dan lampu-lampu kristal yang bergantungan pada interniknya menjadi saksi atas kengerian Sang Raja dan Ratu _Abeo Cruentus_.

Sang Ratu, yang tengah duduk diatas sofa merah hanya memandangi lantai seakan permukaan datar nan berkilau itu memberinya solusi. Balutan gaun hitam elegan dan lapisan tipis jarang-jarang menyelimuti kulitnya yang sepucat mayat. Surai merahnya menjuntai sampai ke punggung, dengan potongan pendek-pendek di permukaan kening dan membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Sementara Sang Raja, sedari tadi hanya berdiri disebelah istrinya. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut jas hitam formal yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sepasang matanya menatap putranya dengan sulit diartikan, sebelum helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya, hingga pasukan rambut merah yang menaungi dahinya menutupi sebelah matanya.

Yesung dan Tiffany tercengang. Putra tunggal mereka yang sangat tampan dan telah dipersiapkan sejak lahir untuk menjadi pengganti mereka dalam memimpin _Abeo Cruentus_ itu mendadak memberikan pernyataan mengejutkan tentang kriteria ideal bagi pasangan hidupnya.

"Ya, Ayah, Ibu." Sehun mengangguk tenang.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yesung membeokan kembali ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Seseorang yang putih tidak akan bisa menjadi merah, begitupun seseorang yang merah tidak akan bisa menjadi putih."

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya menerima gadis yang ada disekitar kita, Nak?" Tiffany berdiplomasi, mencoba memperbarui jalan pikiran Sehun dengan jalan pikirannya. "Ada Putri Zitao yang selalu menunggumu. Ada juga Putri Seungjin yang imut, Putri Himchan yang cantik dan –"

"Dan mereka semua adalah gadis yang lebih tua dariku. Haha, terimakasih." Ujar Sehun sarkastik. Sejak dulu, dia memang memiliki rasa enggan tersendiri untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Vampire wanita yang lebih tua darinya –selain Tiffany, tentunya!-.

Karena, menurut Kitab Kuno _Abeo Convertus_, Putra Mahkota dilarang keras untuk menikah dengan gadis yang lebih tua darinya. Jika memiliki anak, bisa dipastikan pihak wanita akan tidur panjang berkat usianya yang tidak kuat menahan aura dahsyat yang dikeluarkan oleh bayinya.

"Ah, ya. Maafkan kelancangan Ibu." Tiffany membungkuk dalam kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Tak apa. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Sehun berusaha mendapatkan ketegasan dari orangtuanya. Sungguh, gabungan merah dan putih tadi berhasil mengalihkan dunianya seketika dan sesuatu dalam dirinya dengan kuat menuntut pencarian atas gadis yang memiliki warna demikian.

"Baiklah, Nak. Kau boleh." Yesung memijat pelipisnya dengan penat, mencoba mengurangi segala rasa khawatir yang menumpuk di saraf tubuhnya yang telah lama mati total. "Tapi, bagaimana kau akan menemukannya?"

"Itu dia." Pemuda tampan nan muda yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan jendela berkaca buram yang memiliki motif segitiga di dalam lingkaran itu mengangguk, sebelum menatap orangtuanya dengan tatapan lurus penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan melakukan penjelajahan ke seluruh dunia, demi menemukannya."

Yesung dan Tiffany pun menggeleng dramatis akan perilaku putranya yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi diluar kebiasaan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah membiarkan bibir mungilnya membentuk kerucut. Memandangi kembaran cantiknya di cermin selalu berhasil membuatnya geram secara tidak jelas. Padahal ini masih di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja, lebih tepatnya di toilet, dan masih ada orang lain disekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya dia memiliki semangat kebebasan yang terlalu besar.

"Kau cantik, Luhan." Gadis seimut kelinci disebelahnya melirik si penggerutu tadi sembari memoleskan _eyeliner_ di sudut matanya yang lancip. "Hanya saja tidak secantik aku."

"Sialan!" Luhan mengumpat sebal. "Aku sama sekali tidak sedang mempermasalahkan struktur wajahku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Lalu? Ah, aku tahu!" Baekhyun memekik girang sebelum tersenyum miring penuh intrik jahil kepada Luhan. "Kau pasti sedang mempermasalahkan warna kulitmu yang tidak jelas itu, haha!"

"Tidak! Semua juga tahu kalau aku ini putih." Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah merona malu.

"Siapa bilang?" Si mungil malah terus berulah. "Kau itu merah!"

Rusa manis nan jinak akhirnya mengaum dengan penuh kemarahan, sebelum melayangkan beragam cubitan di permukaan lembut kulit Baekhyun. Dua gadis cantik itu mengerang sakit dan tertawa kecil bersama, tanpa menyadari sebuah mata dengan iris semerah darah tengah mengintai dari balik cermin.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Continued when the reviews satishfied

Sincerely,

RapKwon

27 Apr. 14


	2. Chapter 2

**PRINCESS MILK**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Fantacy. Vampire!AU

Rated : **M** _( for heavy language, complicated feelings, bloody scene and also, explicit activities XD )_

Lenght : Series ( 02 / 12)

Cast : EXO, others (_GS_)

Background : _Abeo Cruentus_, the place of Vampire's life

Sumarry : Sang putra mahkota dari kerajaan Vampire menginginkan seorang istri yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah.

"Siapa yang putih tidak akan menjadi merah, sementara siapa yang merah tidak akan menjadi putih. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memiliki sisi putih dan merah sekaligus?"

ps : Review chapter pertamanya ngalahin Overdose! Uwooo xD

Makasih ye, makasih makasih.

Ini unik? Langka? Kece? Gue ga nyadar tuh, makasih dah ngingetin :D

Review kalian heterogen banget, gue suka tuh. Maaf ga bisa balas atu-atu, tapi bakal gue balas secara garis besar aja yaa ::

–kulit Luhan itu putih ditambah merah _(tapi bukan belang kayak bekas kerokan ya, sip)_ sama dengan merona _(bahasa gaulnya __**pinkis**__)_. Buat yang kepo, bisa cari tahu dengan cara ngeliat iklan Ponds ato make krim muka sama bedak trus panas-panasan gih. Liat keadaan pipimu, nah, seperti itulah kulit Luhan #ribet ga sih? ga kan? iyain aja yaa

–Luhan manusia (untuk saat ini) karena gue ga pernah menyebutkan klo iris matanya merah (?). Disini, _vampire_ punya iris merah, _wolf_ punya iris kuning sementara _demi_ punya iris biru. #buka kartu deh gue -_-

–Ga akan drama-drama banget, kok. Soalnya ini fantacy dan klo dibikin complicated pasti ngebingungin. Sehun bakal gampang buat dapetin Luhan, tapi bakal kesulitan buat ngejagainnya :D #buka kartu kedua

–Majas, sorry ye klo bikin ngantuk. Gue juga baru sadar pas baca ulang Chapter 1, buset isinya metafora (?) semua -_-. Kali ini udah gue coba kurangin deh.

–ChanBaek ada, KaiSoo juga ada, seterusnya masih nunggu mood. BTS juga ada tapi masih gue saring mana yang seme mana yang uke _(jujur gue bingung ama statusnya V bagi Jin. Dia unyu tapi suaranya nyamain Bang Yongguk ditelinga gue)_

–Sehun minum susu bantal (?) gak lah. Klo di barat kan penganter susu ngasih susu yang ditaruh dalem botol kaca. Jadi gambarannya kurang lebih kayak gitu

Arraseo? Wokeh, selamat membaca. Lupain sejenak bacotan gue yang merimba karena FF ini super–duper–wuper–serius.

.

.

.

**Chapter 02 :**

**The Mirror**

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

._Abeo Cruentus_ adalah dunia kegelapan yang tersembunyi di balik cermin di seluruh dunia. Sehingga, Vampire merupakan koloni yang berhubungan lurus dengan manusia, melalui media kaca.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sementara kedua pipinya yang pucat entah bagaimana mulai merona samar. Tawaan tidak jelas keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Ternyata kegiatannya _(yang menurut vampire lain irrasional atau bahkan gila)_ cukup bermanfaat untuk membantu Sang Putra Mahkota.

Vampire tampan ini selalu keluar untuk _'berburu barang rongsokan'_ melalui portal yang akan membawanya ke berbagai negara di Bumi. Portal yang dimaksud adalah cermin raksasa, dimana para manusia sedang berkaca tanpa mengetahui jika ada Vampire yang tengah berada tepat didepan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, dibalik kembaran mereka di dalam cermin. Jumlahnya banyak dan para penduduk _Abeo Cruentus_ yang lain hanya menggunakan portal ini untuk berburu darah, bukannya barang. Dan baru saja, dia mengintip kedalam portal yang terhubung ke sebuah Rumah Sakit di Korea Selatan.

Tepat, saat seorang gadis tengah memandangi kembarannya di depan cermin sembari memoleskan sesuatu yang hitam dan kental di sudut matanya yang lancip. Dia memiliki sepasang mata kecil nan jernih, hidung tinggi dengan ujung runcing, pipi tembam yang merona seperti bongkahan _cupcake_, bibir semerah darah serta rambut cokelat yang lurus seperti kantong kulit yang kini menganggur ditangannya. Tak urung, semua kecantikan yang seakan melebihi Sang _Aprodite_ itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merona dengan salah tingkah.

"Inilah yang dicari oleh Sehun! Kulit putih dengan bibir merah." Sepertinya, Vampire jangkung ini baru saja salah dalam mengolah informasi yang Sehun berikan atas gadis incarannya.

Setelah bermonolog, dia iseng dengan sekali lagi mengamati gadis yang sebenarnya telah menarik simpatinya itu. Pikirannya yang tadi lebih dulu dipenuhi kebahagiaan, mendadak kedatangan awan gelap perihal identitas si cantik yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"K –Kenapa.., irisnya berwarna biru?!"

"Baekkie jahat!" Seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ melemparkan ponselnya kearah gadis yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari iris merah Chanyeol. Si mungil itu dengan cepat mengelak, hingga menyebabkan benda persegi lebar namun tipis milik gadis yang lain menghancurkan cermin yang sedang menjadi portal bagi kegiatan si Vampire Park.

Ini adalah hal langka yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Karena, jika portal antara _Abeo Cruentus_ dan Bumi terbuka, akan ada kekuatan maha dahsyat yang menarik para Vampire disekitar portal tadi untuk berpindah ke Bumi melalui cermin yang pecah. Dan benda yang telah berhasil merusak portal, malah akan terhisap ke _Abeo Cruentus_. Inilah yang disebut hukum _'Dissimilis in Similis'_, yang merupakan mata pelajaran bagi Vampire muda tingkat sepuluh. Hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu enggan untuk sekedar mengingat pembelajaran yang sudah berlalu ratusan tahun lalu itu.

Mata Sang Vampire Park membulat horror saat hal diatas sungguh terjadi padanya. Angin kencang berhembus dari portal seiring dengan bayangan gelap yang membentuk tangan-tangan untuk meraih anggota geraknya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan ditarik oleh rantai dan kawat panas agar masuk kedalam pecahan kaca didepannya. Dan ini, sungguh menyakitkan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh muncul dihadapan para manusia dalam keadaan begini!" Untungnya dia masih memikirkan keselamatannya. Bisa dibayangkan akan sekacau apa, seandainya kau baru saja memecahkan cermin dan seorang pria tampan dengan mata merah dan gigi taring tiba-tiba keluar dari kaca retak tadi.

Kedua matanya terpejam dan mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar. Gaya tarik yang menghisapnya semakin kuat seperti cambukan petir dan tubuhnya melemah karena darahnya tadi juga telah terbuang akibat gigitan Sehun. Sepasang iris merah itu kembali menyala saat sang pemilik menemukan sebuah ide.

Semua penduduk _Abeo Cruentus_ memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sebagai makhluk tanpa organ yang hanya meminum darah, tentu mereka harus memiliki sesuatu untuk melindungi diri dari kaum Demi dan evolusi selama jutaan tahun ternyata menghasilkan kekuatan supranatural yang sangat berguna bagi kehidupannya yang dingin dan gelap. _(Vampire dan Demi sebenarnya adalah saudara, hanya saja ada suatu konflik yang membuat hubungan mereka terputus sekaligus mengubah cara hidup mereka. Vampire si peminum darah dan Demi si pemakan jantung pun bermusuhan sejak 1000 tahun lalu, hingga kini.)_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, tangan kanan Chanyeol mengepal untuk kemudian kembali terbuka dan memunculkan gejolak api ditelapaknya. Rasa marah akibat kesakitan menjadi bahan bakar yang memperbesar kumparan merah nan panas itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia melemparkan bola apinya kedalam portal yang sedikit lagi membuat kakinya menyentuh lantai di Bumi.

Ledakan besar terjadi, hingga tubuh Chanyeol terpental sejauh beberapa meter dan portal yang tadi menyiksanya hancur menjadi serpihan abu.

Sang Vampire Park terengah, dengan asap yang masih keluar dari setiap ujung kukunya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan setelah ini dia bersumpah untuk segera menghabiskan isi kulkas Sehun (_yang pasti menyimpan banyak darah berkualitas)._

"Tunggu –" Vampire yang memilih hitam sebagai warna rambut sehingga kulit putihnya nampak semakin pucat itu memiringkan kepala. Tangannya yang masih panas dan gemetar terulur untuk meraih benda persegi dengan wadah pembungkus berwarna merah yang tergeletak disampingnya. Menyentuh sebuah tombol, layar luas yang sensitifitasnya tinggi itu menampakkan gambar tampilan berupa seorang gadis yang memakai bando bertelinga Mickey Mouse. "Ponsel siapa ini?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau harus membelikanku ponsel baru!" Luhan mengaum tepat didepan toilet dan telinga Baekhyun. Rasa kesalnya telah menggunung dan kenyataan bahwa ponselnya tiba-tiba lenyap setelah dia gunakan untuk melempar gadis mungil itu semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

"Siapa suruh kau melemparnya?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah sembari menutupi telinganya yang panas akibat teriakan Luhan. "Sudah, beli saja yang baru. Aku hanyalah Dokter Mata, sementara kau adalah Dokter Bedah. Gajimu pasti lebih besar dariku!"

"Tapi kita masih magang dan tidak menerima gaji, Byun! Masa magangku di Rumah Sakit ini bahkan sudah habis dan besok aku harus pindah." Luhan menggumam dengan sedih sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Memandangi lantai Pusat Unit Kesehatan yang telah memberinya pengalaman dan ilmu selama dua bulan ini terasa lebih baik daripada memandang wajah sahabatnya yang malah sedang tersenyum kriminal.

"Kau pasti akan merindukan Dokter Jin ya?" Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mencolek pipi Luhan yang selalu tampak merona.

"Kepalamu!" Luhan memekik keras dengan nada suara yang seakan ingin menangis. Seorang Dokter Senior yang lewat didekat mereka pun segera meletakkan jari telunjuk dibibir agar dua Dokter Cantik itu tidak melanjutkan keberisikannya.

Luhan tersenyum canggung dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena malu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Dokter Jin sehingga kurasa aku tidak perlu merindukannya." Bisik Luhan sembari melihat ke sana-ke mari, takut mendapat teguran dari Dokter Senior lagi. Kalau nilai magangnya harus turun karena meladeni Baekhyun, dia bersumpah untuk menjahit bibir estafet gadis itu tanpa _anestesi_.

Kim Seok Jin, si Dokter Muda tampan, tinggi dan berkepribadian lembut yang sempat mencuri perhatian Luhan selama beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu berhasil membuatnya tertarik dan mereka sempat mengobrol beberapa kali. Hanya saja, pendekatan yang kurang mulus berkat adanya kerja magang itu tidak mendapatkan hasil sesuai harapan. Karena, Luhan terlalu takut untuk mencoba hal baru yakni membicarakan perasaannya kepada seorang pemuda.

"Juga, kami adalah Dokter sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan." Luhan mengangguk tegas, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu jika dia baik-baik saja. Padahal sebenarnya, dadanya berdebar tak karuan saat membicarakan pemuda yang dia anggap resmi menjadi calon kekasihnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu cemas?" Kedua mata sipit yang berisi iris sebiru laut dalam itu memang selalu ingin tahu dengan urusan orang lain.

"Aku takut di tempat magangku yang baru tidak akan mendapatkan hal baik yang kudapat disini." Gadis cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan rasa panik. Di Rumah Sakit ini, dia mendapatkan banyak ilmu dan teman kerja yang memiliki sikap ramah sehingga rasanya sangat nyaman. Dia tidak yakin jika ditempat yang baru akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini juga.

"Kau terlalu penakut, Luhan!" Ujar Baekhyun datar dan frontal, yang tidak sengaja melukai perasaan rapuh Dokter Cantik disebelahnya.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir rumit? Maksudku, hidup hanya tinggal dijalani jadi tidak usah dicemaskan." Menyadari sahabatnya semakin dalam mengalami _badmood_, Baekhyun segera merangkul dan menyerukan kata-kata motivasi pada Luhan.

Gadis yang menumpukan hidupnya pada tulang-tulang sepanjang seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter itu tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Merasa penasaran, gadis yang lebih mungil berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata kecil itu pun membulat dramatis saat mendapati gadis yang dia ajak bicara malah sedang menangis.

"Astaga Lu, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis!" Baekhyun heboh, dengan jemari lentiknya yang sigap mengusap bulir air mata yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi Luhan.

Luhan memang cantik, sungguh. Bahkan meski air mata yang lengket mengotori wajahnya, dia tetap terlihat cantik. Hanya saja, kulit lembut yang semakin memerah saat wajah si pemilik merasa kepanasan karena menangis benar-benar membuat dada Baekhyun ngilu. Luhan yang sedih, tapi dia ikut merasakan sakit. Persahabatan mereka yang telah terjalin sejak lama sepertinya berhasil mengukir ikatan yang menyamai persaudaraan.

Namun bisa saja, ada sesuatu yang lain. Kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan tampaknya begitu luar biasa, hingga sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Luhan sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan ini, Kai." Luhan tertawa kecil meski masih cegukan akibat sisa dari tangisan tadi.

Duduk dibawah pohon dengan kapas ditangan kiri dan alkohol ditangan kanannya, Si Dokter Muda tengah mengobati luka yang merobek kulit telapak tangan adik tirinya hingga berdarah. Ini memang tidak sesuai dengan bidang kerjanya, hanya saja sebagai Dokter magang dia merasa harus melakukan banyak hal sebaik mungkin agar tak membuat Dokter Senior bergunjing tentangnya.

Lagipula, pasien dadakan bernama Kim Kai yang bahkan masih memakai seragam SMA Choikang itu akan dengan keras kepala meminta pelayanan dilakukan oleh kakak tirinya. Pemuda yang memakai _softlens_ hitam itu memang memiliki _complex_ dengan Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Luhan-noona aman dan baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum polos, sementara kedua mata kucingnya melengkung dengan menggemaskan.

"Aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu, Kai. Jadi kurasa aku lebih baik dalam hal penjagaan diri." Luhan membantah sembari menarikan kapasnya diatas luka melintang yang menyamai garis tangan asli Kai.

"Jika kau memang lebih baik, kenapa kau bisa menangis?"

"Aku tidak!" Luhan menggeleng cepat. Penyangkalan berlebihan membuat jemarinya tak sengaja menekan luka Kai kuat-kuat. Hanya saja, pemuda itu mungkin tidak dapat merasakannya.

"Pembohong." Tersenyum kecil, pemuda tampan itu memegangi pipi Luhan dan mengunci tatapan sang kakak dengan matanya.

Sepasang mata bulat nan jernih bagaikan milik Rusa itu memanas. Ujung hidungnya memerah berkat serbuan kesedihan yang mendadak menggelitiki wajahnya dengan menyakitkan. Luhan memanglah gadis cengeng, dia mengakuinya. Semua pengalaman yang telah menjadi garam dan menaburi hidupnya selama dua puluh tiga tahu ini benar-benar membuat dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang rapuh dan sensitif.

Jika diibaratkan, Luhan adalah putri malu. Dan peran Kai, adalah sebagai pohon besar yang menjaga di daun lemah dari sentuhan tangan-tangan jahat.

"Kan aku sudah berulang kali bilang, jauhi Baekhyun-noona." Sorot mata Kai memancarkan rasa tidak suka saat mengingat gadis bermata biru itu. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu Demi bangsat, batinnya.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, Kai. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak menyakitiku. Aku saja yang terlalu cengeng." Gadis cantik itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut agar Kai menganggapnya baik-baik saja.

Pemuda berkulit karamel dalam balutan seragam hitam itu menggeram lirih. Jika sudah membicarakan persahabatan dengan Baekhyun, pasti kakak tirinya itu selalu memilih untuk bertahan. Hanya karena waktu lama dan saat susah-senang yang telah mereka lalui bersama, Luhan seakan santai saja meski sebenarnya tengah bersahabat dengan makhluk _astral_ pemakan jantung.

Dan sebagai adik _(meski tidak secara biologis)_ wajar jika Kai khawatir. Dia ada karena Luhan, dia diciptakan untuk Luhan dan tugasnya di dunia semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Karena, sejak belum lahir sekalipun garis kehidupan Luhan sudah dipenuhi oleh makhluk tanpa arteri dan vena yang membawa berbagai macam kegelapan baginya. Meski sudah takdir, dia itu tidak akan menyerah demi keselamatan kakak tirinya dan eksistensi gadis itu sebagai manusia.

Walau sesungguhnya, dia juga bukan manusia.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Jangan bersikap sok bodoh lagi, Chanyeol-hyung." Sehun menatap datar pada Vampire jangkung yang terbaring di ranjang _kingsize_ berlapis seprai merah dengan bertelanjang dada didepannya.

Tidak ada pergerakan naik turun di dadanya, namun ada kulit tangan yang melepuh hingga berwarna hitam dan biru pucat bagaikan daging rusak. Sepertinya kejadian tadi menimbulkan cedera kecil bagi Chanyeol.

Saat tiba di Istana _Abeo Cruentus_, Vampire itu mendadak roboh dan tak sadarkan diri. Para pelayan kerajaan yang panik pun membawa tubuh tinggi besar itu ke salah satu kamar yang tidak terpakai _(istana luas itu memiliki ratusan kamar yang dianggurkan)_. Dan sebagai teman, Sehun merasa khawatir dan segera memastikan keadaannya.

Chanyeol dengan santainya bercerita jika portal terbuka dan dia hampir saja masuk ke dalam dunia manusia, hingga Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukulkan kepala tengkorak yang menjadi hiasan dinding ke dahi Vampire itu.

"Kau hampir saja membuka identitas Vampire serta _Abeo Cruentus_ kepada manusia, dan kau juga telah membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau bukan temanku, pasti sudah ku kirim ke peti mati suri, Hyung." Sebagai Putra Mahkota yang terhormat, Sehun diwajibkan untuk menjaga tingkah lakunya. Jadi semarah apapun, Vampire tampan ini akan berusaha menahannya. Namun sebagai kompensasi, mantel hitam panjang yang melapisi jas hitamnya harus kusut akibat remasan jemarinya yang geram.

"Sudahlah, jangan berpidato. Meski menantang maut, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sepadan. Aku menemukan petunjuk tentang gadis yang merah dan putih!" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka dan meraih jas yang tergeletak dibawahnya.

"Jaga saja tanganmu, dan biarkan aku yang mengambilnya!" Jika sudah memiliki keinginan, Vampire ini akan bersikeras untuk mendapatkannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat hafal dengan sifat Sehun yang satu ini.

Putra Mahkota itu merebut jas Chanyeol, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam salah satu saku pakaian hitam itu. Dua baris rambut halus yang menaungi bagian atas matanya berkerut, menandakan si pemilik yang tengah dilanda kebingungan.

"Ponsel barumu?" Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh satu tombol hingga benda ditangannya itu menyala. Penasaran dengan benda asing tersebut, dia pun mengamati layar tampilannya.

Tanpa sadar, dua sudut bibir tipis itu terangkat sembilan puluh derajat berkat tampak cantik nan menggemaskan yang dimiliki gadis yang menjadi gambar tampilan di ponsel. Matanya indah, hidungnya, bibirnya, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih susu sekaligus semerah darah.

Sehun terpaku, dengan iris merahnya yang menyala seperti darah segar. Selama satu abad kehidupannya di _Abeo Cruentus_, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan getaran yang bersumber dari rongga dada yang disebut para manusia sebagai detak jantung. Tapi sekarang, dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh hingga sekujur tubuhnya merasakan ngilu sebagai respon. Dia tidak memiliki jantung, bagaimana bisa ada sesuatu yang berdebum dalam dirinya hanya karena sebuah gambar?

Rasa ngilu tadi berkembang secara sistemik dan kembali ke tenggorokannya dengan keras hingga dia terbatuk. Memejamkan mata dengan erat, Sang Pangeran Vampire bisa melihat dengan jelas akan keberadaan ombak darah yang mengaduk dada dan perutnya. Seakan ditindih ratusan kilogram batu, dada yang sesak memicu sisa dari ombak darah tadi untuk terdorong keluar dari tubuhnya dalam wujud muntahan kental.

"Pangeran!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari ranjang dengan mata membulat horror dan garis kekhawatiran timbul di wajahnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ada Vampire yang memuntahkan darah sehingga wajar jika dia merasa sangat terkejut.

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih jauh dari kata pulih, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dengan kecepatan cahaya hingga dalam hitungan seper sekon sudah berada didepan Vampire itu. Kecemasannya sama sekali tidak bisa menunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Vampire berambut hitam itu memegangi bahu Sehun yang terkulai lemas, sebelum memberengut ngeri berkat gumpalan darah yang menggenang dibawah sepatu mereka.

"A –Aku tidak tahu." Sehun terengah dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi dadanya. Tangannya yang lain masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan ponsel tadi. "Melihat foto ini, membuatku mengalami _fluctus cruentus_."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah melihatnya tadi, dan aku baik-baik saja. Yang membuatku terluka adalah portal dan bukannya foto." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Rasa sakitnya seakan menguap berkat rasa ingin tahu dan kekhawatiran berlebih.

Sehun kembali batuk, sebelum berdehem beberapa kali dan menelan sisa darah yang menggenang di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku harus bertanya pada Ayah."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Ruang perpustakaan tertutup rapat. Di bagian luarnya, Chanyeol tengah berdisi sambil menyesapi sekantung plastik darah melalui sedotan.

Di bagian dalamnya, Tiffany hampir menangis sementara Yesung hanya mengekspresikan kebahagiannya dengan mengusap lembut belakang kepala Putra Tunggalnya.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian sangat bervariasi?" Pangeran tampan itu menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku turut berbahagia, Nak." Sang Ratu menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Vampire tampan ini tumbuh taring. Sekarang dia malah sudah menemukan jodohnya dan siap untuk menikah.

Pelukan Tiffany kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Selama ratusan tahun, baru sekarang Sehun dapat merasakan kasih sayang tulus menyelimuti dirinya. Karena sebelum ini, yang dia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan orangtuanya sendiri hanya hawa dingin yang canggung dan menusuk. Sehingga kini, tanpa ragu tangan-tangannya terangkat guna membalas kehangatan pemberian Vampire Cantik yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Daripada membuat anaknya kebingungan tanpa ada suatu sumber terpercaya, Yesung berinisiatif untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat yang berada pada salah satu rak besi disampingnya.

"Dalam kitab kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ ini, disebutkan bahwa _fluctus cruentus_ hanya dialami oleh Vampire yang benar-benar menemukan cinta sejatinya. Daripada Ayah menjelaskan secara rumit, tulisan-tulisan dalam buku ini pasti akan lebih membuatmu mengerti." Yesung meletakkan buku yang tebalnya menyamai kamus bahasa Inggris-Korea itu diatas meja.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Tiffany dari tubuhnya, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi logam dan merapatkannya ke meja logam yang menjadi naungan bagi kitab yang diambilkan oleh ayahnya. Postur sempurna yang sangat jantan sekaligus berkelas itu terlihat mengagumkan bahkan saat hanya diam dan membaca. Jemari panjangnya membalik lembar demi lembar kitab purbakala yang memberinya banyak pengetahuan baru seputar diri Vampire dan hubungannya dengan cinta. Bahkan sejujurnya, setelah seratus tahun hidup baru kali ini dia diperbolehkan membaca buku penting ini.

Diantara sekian banyak kata dan kalimat yang terlahap oleh otaknya, ada sesuatu yang langsung menancap dikepalanya karena kesan mendalam yang dimiliki.

'**Hanya satu orang dari sebuah koloni Vampire yang beruntung bisa memiliki cinta sejati. Sebagai makhluk tanpa organ sempurna dan banyak kelemahan, para vampire tidak diberi anugerah berupa cinta dan perasaan karena dikhawatirkan mereka tidak akan dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Namun kelak, pasti akan ada seorang Putra Mahkota yang diberi anugerah ini.'**

Hanya saja, kelanjutan paragraf tadi memiliki aura mencekam yang membuat Sehun merinding dengan segala firasat buruk menggelantungi punggungnya.

'**Mendapatkan cinta memang mudah, tapi menjaganya itu sulit. Seorang yang cantik dengan warna semerah darah dan seputih susu akan membuat Sang Pangeran Vampire melindunginya dari kaum Demi dan melepaskannya dari para Wolf.'**

Sehun menutup Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ perlahan. Tatapannya lurus kedepan dengan iris merahnya yang menggelap. Menyadari aura putranya melemah secara drastis, Yesung segera memegangi bahu Sehun dari belakang dan bertanya dengan panik.

"Ada yang salah, Nak?"

"Ayah... –" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap sang ayah. "–Mungkinkah aku akan berhadapan dengan Demi dan Wolf hanya untuk seorang gadis?"

"Benarkah? Itu tidak tercantum di Kitab, Nak." Tiffany menggeleng cepat dengan wajah yakin. Dia sudah hafal isi Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ diluar kepala dan prediksi putranya sama sekali tidak pernah dia temukan.

"Tercantum, Ibu. Dia ada di –" Sehun dengan cepat membalik halaman 88, tempatnya menemukan partitur tadi. Saat tiba di nomor yang dimaksud, yang ada di lembaran cokelat kertas didepannya hanyalah hamparan kosong. "–Kemana dia?"

"Kalau begitu jangan lanjutkan ini!" Tiffany memekik keras. "Firasat ibu tidak enak, sungguh! Lebih baik kau cari putri atau Vampire yang ada saja daripada membahayakan dirimu dengan menghadapi para makhluk itu!"

Perang dingin dengan para Demi selama ribuan tahun sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Ratu itu, dan dia enggan untuk membiarkan anaknya menghadapi para makhluk pemakan jantung seperti mereka. Dengan mendapatkan _fluctus cruentus_ berarti Sehun telah mengalami 'perkembangan' agar tubuhnya menyamakan struktur dengan jodohnya, si manusia semerah darah dan seputih susu. Dia sudah memiliki jantung dan Tiffany sama sekali tidak mau para Demi memakan jantung putranya hanya karena dendam antar koloni.

"Persetan dengan para Demi sialan itu! Makhluk hina seperti mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan langkahku dalam menemukan gadis ini!" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan menggeram marah, hingga kedua irisnya menyala terang. Dengan buru-buru, Pangeran itu meninggalkan perpustakaan dan mencari portal yang tadi menjatuhkam ponsel ditangannya.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kamar mandi Rumah Sakit tadi karena rasa penasaran yang menggelayuti punggungnya akan keberadaan ponsel yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun ini. Baekhyun masih bersilat lidah agar tidak dipaksa membelikannya yang baru hingga dia merasa jengah. Daripada magang di tempat baru tanpa berkomunikasi dengan Jin, Si Dokter Cantik lebih memilih untuk mencarinya lagi terlebih dulu.

"Aku hanya melemparnya bukan membuangnya!" Luhan berseru, menghadapi kembarannya di cermin yang pecah memberengut sebal seperti dirinya. Ya, pecah karena lemparannya tadi.

Pelupuk matanya terasa berat dan wajahnya memanas. Tuh kan, hal sepele begini saja sudah berhasil membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sementara di hadapannya, melainkan di dimensi lain, Sehun tengah memandangi portal dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena cermin di Bumi yang pecah mengakibatkan portal yang berada di _Abeo Cruentus _hancur begini?

"Kurasa Chanyeol-hyung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk lepas dari gravitasi portal. Dasar bodoh! Kan masih ada cara lain." Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menggeram hari ini. Segala pencarian akan gadis yang menjadi jodohnya secara tidak langsung membuat dia bersikap tidak sabaran.

"Terpaksa, aku juga harus menggunakan kekuatan untuk memperbaikinya." Memejamkan kedua matanya, dari tubuh bagian belakang Sehun muncul hembusan angin berwarna hitam dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat kuat.

Sang Pangeran Vampire dengan kekuatan angin pun mengarahkan tornado buatannya untuk mengambili abu-abu bekas pembakaran portal dan menyatukannya dengan cepat. Serpihan lemah dan gelap itu awalnya terlihat tidak akan berfungsi lagi, tapi kemudian dengan cepat kembali membentuk cermin yang gravitasinya menarik Sehun dengan kuat.

"Ya! Ya!" Karena belum siap dan masih menenangkan diri dari kekuataanya, Vampire itu pun segera terhisap oleh portal cermin yang menguarkan cahaya biru dan gelap seperti Lubang Hitam.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

See you next monday XD

Maaf gantung, ini udah kebanyakan words soalnya u,u

Next chap dibanyakin deh HunHan momentnya, klo reviewnya kece loh ya #ketawa kriminal

Kan ini Fantacy dan latar tempatnya Luhan ama Sehun beda, jadi klo dibikin langsung ketemuan ajaib bingit -_-

**Catatan Kaki** ::

_Abeo Cruentus_ : darah mendiang yang telah mati

_Fluctus cruentus _: ombak darah

Silahkan review! #mata merah Chanyeol menatapmu (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**PRINCESS MILK**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Fantacy. Vampire!AU

Rated : **M** _( for heavy language, complicated feelings, bloody scene and also, explicit activities XD )_

Lenght : Series ( 03 / 12)

Cast : EXO, others (_GS_)

Background : _Abeo Cruentus_, the place of Vampire's life

Sumarry : Sang putra mahkota dari kerajaan Vampire menginginkan seorang istri yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah.

"Siapa yang putih tidak akan menjadi merah, sementara siapa yang merah tidak akan menjadi putih. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memiliki sisi putih dan merah sekaligus?"

ps : Balik lagi :D

Gue seneng tanggapan kalian pada bervariasi soal FF ini xD

Ada yang nyangka bakalan mirip Twilight nih. Mungkin sih, tapi dikit. Sisanya murni berdasarkan imajinasi liar gue (?)

Makasih atas reviewnya, dan maaf gue ga sempet buat bales satu-satu. Gue bakal jawab pertanyaan di review secara garis besar aja.

- Kai emang Wolf, dan selamet buat yang udah nebak bener! #Terimakasih MyLuludeer90, EXiOhHunHan, Odult Maniac xD

- Baek itu Demi, dan cara mengidentifikasi (?) mereka selain dengan warna iris yang biru bakal gue jelasin seiring berjalannya waktu.

- Yang bikin Vampire ama Demi perang dingin juga bakal gue jelasin seiring berjalannya waktu

Selesai. #apa ini?

Intinya adalah, klo baca ini bayangin model rambut Sehun pas EXO Showtime ep. 11 ya #ga nyambung sama bacotan yang di awal

.

.

.

**Chapter 03 :**

**Kissed By The Cold**

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Harga sebuah ponsel layar sentuh di negara teknologi seperti Korea Selatan memang tidak mahal. Hanya saja, ada sebuah hal yang berada di dalam ponselnya hingga Luhan sangat tidak rela untuk kehilangan benda putih dalam balutan wadah pembungkus merah itu.

Yaitu, nomor ponsel Jin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin putus hubungan komunikasi dengannya! Kita memang tidak bersama sebagai kekasih namun apa salahnya dengan pertemanan biasa?" Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Dokter Cantik itu nyaris tenggelam dalam keputusasaan yang dihasilkan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Sebelum kesedihannya semakin berlarut, keanehan terjadi tepat dihadapannya hingga kedua matanya yang hampir menangis malah melebar dramatis. Kaca retak didepannya tidak lagi bening dan menunjukkan kembaran dirinya, melainkan sebuah gelombang berputar dengan pusaran berwarna merah yang bagian tengahnya hitam. Sama seperti lubang hitam diangkasa.

Merasa penasaran, Luhan pun memajukan tubuh hingga kedua tangannya dapat bertumpu pada pinggiran keramik wastafel. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu saat jemarinya naik dengan tujuan untuk merasakan tekstur permukaan si cermin aneh.

"Ya! Aku tidak merasakan permukaan rata cerminnya!" Jari lentik berhiaskan kuku merah jambu segar itu melewati permukaan kaca begitu saja, seakan telah menembusnya. Padahal, dibelakang cermin itu adalah tembok dan tidak berlubang sama sekali.

Belum sempat dia menenangkan diri dari keheranannya, keanehan yang lebih jauh dari kata rasional muncul tepat didepan wajahnya secara harfiah.

Luhan ambruk, dengan pinggang dan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang mendarat lebih dulu diatas kerasnya lantai karena dia dengan cepat menaikkan kepalanya. Rasa ngilu segera menjalari tubuhnya yang menghantam keramik putih tadi hingga dia merengek kesakitan.

Karena, seorang pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu terdorong keluar dari cermin yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pengamatannya hingga tanpa ampun menabrak dan menindih tubuhnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan mengaum seperti rusa kecil yang kakinya terjepit oleh batu. Dan batu yang saat ini menjepitnya, berada dalam wujud pemuda tampan nan elegan.

Tidak bergurau jika pemuda asing ini memang mengagumkan. Dia terlihat seperti Perdana Menteri atau anak Duta Besar dalam balutan jas hitam mahal dan mantel hitam tebal nan besar itu. Warna rambutnya menarik, dengan model yang membuatnya terlihat manis sekaligus jantan dalam waktu bersamaan. Kulit yang menempel di punggung tangannya sangat pucat, berbanding terbalik dengan punggung tangan berlapis kulit merona milik Luhan. Dan seandainya sepasang mata bersudut panjang itu terbuka, pasti ketampanannya akan terpancar.

Nama, bayangan dan segala perasaan rumit yang melibatkan seorang Kim Seok Jin di pikirannya mendadak lenyap. Sepasang iris cokelat terang itu dengan cepat dan akurat segera mengamati pemuda asing didepannya seperti kamera, untuk kemudian disimpan baik-baik di dalam otaknya. Sementara pikirannya bekerja melakukan penilaian atas diri si pemuda, hatinya yang tadi sempat miris berkat kekecewaan seakan menemukan sumber energi baru yang membuatnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Luhan merasa, jatuh cinta lagi. Pada pandangan pertama, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kepada pemuda asing tampan yang baru lima detik dia pandang.

"Tuan, bisakah kau, menyingkir dariku?!" Wajah cantik yang memang selalu merona itu semakin merona hebat saat baru menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai, dengan seorang pemuda yang secara kurang ajar telah mencuri hatinya tengah berada diatas tubuhnya. Menduduki sepasang paha ramping yang terlapisi _dress_ hitam bermotif segitiga keluaran _Eve 'n Kids_ dan jas dokter putih miliknya hingga sisi ketimurannya merasa geli sekaligus malu.

Pemuda itu terengah untuk beberapa saat sebelum membuka matanya. Menunjukkan sepasang iris semerah darah yang menyala dan menggunakannya untuk menyapukan pandangan tajam kepada gadis dibawahnya.

Luhan kembali terkejut, namun kali ini dia merasa hal yang membuatnya keheranan malah melumpuhkannya. Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya enggan untuk berkedip bahkan sekalipun agar kontak matanya dengan si pemuda tidak terputus. Pemuda asing itu terlalu menawan, hingga tubuh dan perasaannya enggan melewatkan dia barang sedetikpun.

"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"K –Kau.., i –ini.., sebenarnya.., apa?" Cicit Luhan. Perpaduan rasa takut dan kagum yang memenuhi peredaran darahnya seakan membuat gadis ini menggigil hebat.

"Itu bukan jawaban, dan kau harus dihukum karena tidak menjawab dengan benar." Ujar pemuda itu santai, mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis dibawahnya kini sedang berdebar akibat mendengar suaranya yang menggetarkan hati. Suaranya sangatlah unik dan menarik. Berat, tapi memiliki aksen lidah ditarik dan dikakukan hingga sekilas terdengar seperti anak kecil yang masih cadel dalam menyebutkan beberapa huruf. Dan Luhan, dengan cepat menyukai hal-hal tadi.

Di _Abeo Cruentus_, hukum selalu ditengakkan meski kesalahan yang dilakukan sekecil apapun. Dan jika seseorang tidak melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan keinginan Sang Pangeran, berarti dia telah melanggar hukum dan harus siap untuk dihukum.

"Maksudmu apa?" Meski menyukai suara dan penampilannya, sedikit banyak gadis itu tidak menyukai kata-kata dingin dan seenaknya yang keluar dari bibir si pemuda.

Sebelum Luhan memberengut, berteriak dan marah lagi kepadanya, pemuda itu dengan cepat melakukan pergerakan yang membuat dia terpaku dalam keadaan gemetar yang menegangkan sekaligus menakjubkan.

Bibir tipis nan pucat itu meraup bibirnya, memenjarakan wajahnya dalam rasa dingin yang luar biasa membekukan. Kecupan manis nan polos tanpa pergerakan itu mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal cinta yang semakin banyak dan bertubi di dalam diri Luhan. Tubuhnya memanas, dadanya berpacu dengan kecepatan melebihi batas hingga seakan telah membuat jantungnya turun ke lambung. Kedua matanya terpejam seerat mungkin berkat semua kejutan yang membangunkan bulu kuduknya ini. Kejutan asing yang bernama cinta dan misteri.

Ya, meski seakan tengah dibawa terbang oleh si Tampan ini ke awan lembut penuh gelombang mengagumkan, Luhan sebenarnya masih seratus persen sadar. Sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah berciuman dan rasanya tidak keberatan jika membiarkan seseorang setampan Boneka Ken ini mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Hanya saja, saat hidung tinggi pemuda itu menempel di batang hidungnya dia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan pola respirasi apapun dari sana. Tubuh bagian depan mereka yang bertempelan juga tak membuat dia mampu merasakan getaran kecil tanda kehidupan jantung dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Menurut istilah paling kasar bagi manusia, pemuda itu laksana mayat yang tidak memiliki kehidupan kecuali pergerakan astral yang mengerikan.

Baru saja Luhan berniat untuk meneriakkan suaranya sekencang mungkin agar seorang petugas keamanan membawa pemuda ini pergi ke kamar mayat atau pemakaman terdekat. Namun, ketidaksadaran orang asing itu terjadi lebih cepat dan secara kilat membuat segala beban yang bertumpu di sebelah utara tubuhnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pengobatan singkat dari kakak tirinya, Kai berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit. Selain untuk mencuci mata dengan pemandangan darah dan organ yang terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya, dia juga harus memastikan keadaan aman sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendirian bersama para makhluk _astral_ disekitarnya.

Dan tepat saat melewati kamar mayat, dia merasakan adanya aura biru yang sangat kuat dan beringas disana. Tanpa keraguan, dia pun memasuki ruangan tertutup itu.

"Sedang berusaha melawan rasa laparmu, Baekhyun-noona?" Kai tersenyum miring pada seseorang dalam tubuh berselimut jas putih yang tengah membelakanginya.

Dia tampak sedang menggigiti sesuatu, sebelum menoleh kearah pemuda yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan gigi bergemeletuk. Cairan merah segar menodai piltrum dan dagunya yang mungil nan lancip, disebabkan oleh sebuah organ berotot yang biasanya memompa darah dalam tubuh manusia. Benda yang berada di tangannya itu sudah tidak utuh, ditandai dengan beberapa bekas gigitan di bagian _atrium_ yang sekarang bisa dipastikan sudah berada dalam kunyahannya.

"Aku tidak melawannya. Aku malah menuntaskannya." Balas Baekhyun sengit sebelum kembali memakan jantung tadi seperti orang kelaparan. Tidak makan selama beberapa tahun ini membuat kebuasan mendominasi dirinya dalam menyantap seonggok otot semi busuk itu.

"Milik siapa itu?" Alis Kai mengerut heran, sebelum memandangi santapan Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Luhan." Demi itu mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya tanpa dosa dan pipi menggembung, yang telah terisi penuh oleh makanannya untuk tahun ini.

"Jangan coba mempermainkanku, Demi keparat!"

Amarah Kai meledak. Irisnya menyala, hanya saja dengan keberadaan _softlens_ hitam di permukaannya menjadikan bulatan kuning itu terlihat seperti berwarna cokelat. Kuku jarinya memanjang dengan ujung meruncing hingga nyaris melakukan gerakan mencakar pada wajah cantik Demi didepannya.

'**Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, Kai. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyakitiku.'**

Kata-kata Luhan segera memeluknya, membisikkan bahwa tak seharusnya Wolf bersikap seliar Demi dan mendinginkan kepalanya dari amarah. Meski memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari Wolf, Koloni Demi memiliki kekurangan dalam hal mengendalikan perbuatan maupun ucapan. Sehingga, Kai merasa dia tak seharusnya hilang kendali seperti mereka. Dia memang berasal dari Koloni binatang, namun tak lantas menjadikan kelakuannya seliar binatang pula.

Wolf diciptakan untuk tujuan menyatukan kembali hubungan antara Vampire dan Demi yang telah terputus selama ratusan tahun. Dua koloni yang masih sedarah itu sedang berada dalam perang dingin nan mencekam sejak sepuluh abad lalu, yang kemudian diberi julukan sebagai _Bellum Cruentus_. Percaya atau tidak, penyebab ketegangan dan perselisihan tiada akhir antar makhluk pucat itu hanyalah seorang Manusia cantik yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan semerah darah. Namun, identitas gadis malang itu sampai sekarang masih dirahasiakan serapat pori-pori kulit.

Untuk mencegah kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, para Wolf sebagai penengah berinisiatif untuk menjaga para manusia _'pilihan'_ dari tangan-tangan keji Vampire dan Demi. Karena, beberapa Petinggi Vampire dan Demi telah menyatakan pemusnahan pada para manusia yang memiliki kesamaan dengan gadis yang telah menjadi _epic_ diatas. Mereka yang merupakan pilihan memang selalu memiliki fisik sempurna. Namun sesungguhnya, mereka termasuk jajaran makhluk malang yang eksistensinya sebagai Manusia selalu terancam setiap detiknya.

Dan manusia yang Kai jaga, adalah Luhan.

Lagipula, para Manusia lemah jika sampai terlibat dalam _Bellum Cruentus _hanya akan menghasilkan banjir darah yang sia-sia. Akhirnya, mereka pun menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak tahu perang dahsyat macam apa yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik cermin yang digunakan setiap harinya.

"Baiklah, jangan bergurau lagi." Kuku setajam pisau milik Kai dengan cepat memendek hingga kembali ke bentuk semula. Irisnya juga telah padam dan terlihat hitam seperti biasa. "Jantung siapa yang kau makan?"

"Mayat, Wolf bodoh! Menurutmu untuk apa aku disini jika yang kumakan adalah jantung Luhan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, seakan pertanyaan Kai barusan adalah hal paling idiot di dunia.

Kai berpose seperti seseorang yang ingin muntah sebelum menggeleng ngeri, dan Baekhyun yang merasa kesal segera melemparnya dengan sepatu hak setinggi tujuh sentimeter yang seharian ini telah menopang tubuhnya.

"Apa kau, Demi brengsek! Sembari menunggu Luhan 'matang' selama bertahun-tahun, yang kau lakukan hanya memakan jantung bekas yang sudah membusuk, begitu?" Seringaian Kai semakin lebar saat iris Baekhyun menyala berkat ucapannya.

Dia memang memiliki kesenangan tersendiri dalam membuat gara-gara dengan kaum beku namun memiliki setrum semacam Demi. Sekaligus, untuk balas dendam karena Demi Cantik itu sudah membuat kakak tirinya menangis.

"Jaga mulutmu, Wolf bajingan! Koloni Demi memang liar, tapi kami tidak bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan suatu cara dan suatu waktu untuk 'melakukan panen' pada kakak tirimu." Ujar Baekhyun percaya diri tanpa memikirkan apapun. Berbicara tanpa berpikir seakan telah menjadi kelebihannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menculik Luhan-noona saat dia baru lahir, agar Sang Pangeran Demi itu bisa segera memakan hidangan utamanya, huh?" Tanya Kai sarkastik sembari memutari tubuh sang Demi. Setiap lirikan sinis dan perkataan kotor Demi Wanita itu dengan cepat menjadi candu aneh yang menyengat tubuhnya secara sistemik.

Baekhyun memang Demi, bahkan dia merupakan salah satu umat beruntung yang bisa dekat dengan Keluarga Kerajaan dan menjadi sahabat sang Putra Mahkota. Namun dibalik tampilan manisnya yang menggemaskan, dia tak lebih dari mesin pembunuh keji yang menjadikan jantung sebagai hidangan pembuka, utama dan penutup dalam memenuhi angka kecukupan gizinya untuk hidup.

Hanya saja dimata Kai, Baekhyun juga cantik. Dia memiliki sepasang mata biru yang indah, wajah seimut bayi dan tubuh mungil sintal nan menggoda _(apalagi saat magang, yang biasa dia pakai adalah dress setengah paha dan jas dokter. Tak urung para pria langsung segar setelah melihatnya)_. Selain itu, dia juga memiliki sifat yang menarik. Caranya berbicara, tertawa dan tersenyum membuat orang lain ingin semakin menyelami pribadinya lagi dan lebih.

Termasuk, Kai.

"Aku mendekati Luhan sejak kecil bukan untuk menjadikan jantungnya sebagai hidangan utama Sang Pangeran." Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan dengan gaya tanpa dosa, yang tanpa sengaja menggetarkan hati Serigala didepannya.

"Begitu. Maukah kau mengatakan alasannya padaku, Noona?" Tangan kaya pigmen milik Kai terulur menuju pinggang Baekhyun, untuk kemudian menarik dan memeganginya dengan erat.

Tubuh mungil itu terpenjara dalam pelukannya. Kulit cokelat yang membalur tubuh Kai sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat yang melapisi tubuh Baekhyun. Wolf Tampan itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam saat dahinya bertempelan dengan dahi milik Demi-nya. Dokter Cantik itu pun demikian. Semburat merah manis mulai menaungi kedua pipinya berkat perlakuan lembut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

Dalam menjalankan misinya mewujudkan perdamaian, Koloni Wolf menganut prinsip _Neutral_, yang membebaskan mereka untuk dekat, berhubungan atau bergaul dengan Vampire dan Demi. Berkat adanya prinsip sederhana ini, hubungan cinta dan kasih antara Kai sang Wolf Termuda dan Baekhyun sang Demi terjalin seperti rajutan benang sarang laba-laba.

"Tentu, setelah kau –" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Suatu aroma darah yang dingin mendadak menggerayangi hidungnya dan aura merah segera memenuhi pandangannya.

"Setelah aku apa, Demi Cantik yang menyebalkan?" Kai yang penasaran segera menggigit ujung hidung Baekhyun karena rasa gemas berlebih.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tangannya yang entah sejak kapan menempel di kerah kemeja Kai melakukan gerakan meremas dengan kuat, sementara matanya yang tadi redup kembali menyala. Kedua alisnya berkerut sesuai dengan isi hatinya yang ingin meledak akibat rasa murka.

"Ada Vampire disini."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Apa?! Dia menderita _anemia, anoreksia, tremor, hipersensitivitas_ dan _hipotermia_? Komplikasi macam apa itu?" Luhan menepuk sebelah kepalanya dengan dramatis berkat serbuan kenyataan hasil pemeriksaan pemuda asing tadi yang memasuki telinganya dengan kata-kata yang kurang elit.

"Pastinya komplikasi paling sederhana dan menggelikan sepanjang karirku sebagai Dokter disini." Minseok, Dokter Spesialite umum yang memiliki wajah menggemaskan di usianya yang telah memasuki kepala tiga itu tertawa renyah. Juntaian pirang yang menaungi dahinya jatuh dengan halus saat sang pemilik menunduk demi meredam tawanya.

Luhan menggeleng dengan semua urat panik memenuhi wajahnya. Setelah menciumnya seperti orang tanpa dosa, tanpa perkenalan atau basa-basi lain pemuda tadi kembali membuat ulah dengan insiden pingsan, yang berujung dengan tubuh panjangnya ditidurkan di kamar perawatan. Dengan biaya pengobatan yang dimasukkan dalam tagihan kartu kredit Luhan pula, sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat tampan dan memakai pakaian berkelas seperti ini kekurangan gizi?!" Jemari lentik Luhan mencengkeram kerah mantel yang masih melekat di tubuh sang orang asing sekencang mungkin. Semua kesialan hari ini membuatnya frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri ditempat.

"Tampan?" Kedua mata kecil tanpa lipatan milik Minseok melebar dengan penuh antusias. "Bukannya, selama ini yang tampan dimatamu hanya Dokter Jin?"

Gosip adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang memiliki kecepatan cahaya dalam menyebarkan bibit-bibitnya dengan cepat. Juga mulut Baekhyun, adalah media penyebaran yang sangat potensial karena memiliki kecepatan roket dan volume jet mendarat yang memekakkan telinga. Aku harus segera menjahit bibir si pendek yang lancang itu tanpa anestesi, batin Luhan gemas.

"Astaga, Dokter Kim! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Luhan menggeleng cepat, hingga juntaian benang karamel diatas kepalanya bergerak luwes dengan cantik.

Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai cokelat memasuki area mengobrol para wanita itu, dengan tabel pemeriksaan ditangan, stetoskop menggantung di dada serta senyuman tampan di wajahnya. Dia menatap Minseok seakan memberi salam secara non-verbal untuk kemudian berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis yang pernah mengharapkannya.

"Tapi, itu seperti yang kulihat." Minseok berdehem dengan gaya tanpa dosa. "Dibelakangmu."

Memiringkan kepala dengan penasaran, Luhan pun berinisiatif untuk membalik tubuhnya. Dan bingo, seperti makhluk purbakala yang baru melihat api, kedua mata Rusa yang jernih nan cerdas itu terkejut sekaligus kagum bukan main mendapati pemuda itu ada dihadapannya.

"Halo, Dokter Lu."

"Ah.., halo Dokter Jin." Luhan merasa benang kecanggungan merantai bibir dan lidahnya tanpa toleransi.

"Kudengar, ini hari terakhirmu magang disini ya?" Tanya Jin dengan awan kekhawatiran menaungi kepalanya.

Harapan palsu ya, batin Luhan seakan baru saja menelan pil pahit tanpa air setetespun.

Jin memang terlihat perhatian dan peduli padanya. Sayangnya, fakta itu juga berlaku bagi semua dokter wanita disana. Sehingga rasanya, hal-hal semacam itu bukanlah barang spesial lagi. Terlalu biasa, pasaran dan bahasa paling kasar dalam peradaban manusia malah menyebutnya dengan lebih kejam lagi. Murahan.

Tanpa banyak bicara karena dikhawatirkan dapat membuat air matanya jatuh akibat kekecewaan, Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya yang tertunduk mengundang tangan besar Jin untuk terulur dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Merasakan benang halus nan indah ditangannya membuat Dokter Muda itu tidak dapat menahan tawa senangnya.

"Hati-hati!"

Dalam diam, Luhan sungguh merasakan debaran tak wajar dan rasa ketakutan tidak beralasan akibat pesan Jin yang masih terdengar normal dalam korteks biasa.

Minseok yang sibuk membenahi selang infus si pemuda asing dan Luhan yang sibuk mengangguk dalam posisi tertunduk, membuat dua wanita itu tak menyadari sepasang mata biru tengah memandangi tubuh Sang Pangeran Vampire dengan aura gelap penuh dendam dari setiap kedipannya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tengah dijilati oleh lidah tajam sang api. Menyesakkan dan begitu panas seperti di neraka. Bagian dalam dirinya terasa berdenyut dengan getaran kuat yang menyakitkan. Semua sel darah miliknya bergerak, saling berkumpul dan mengikat hingga membentuk organ-organ seperti milik manusia, diantaranya jantung, paru-paru dan hati. Namun percayalah, proses pembentukan semua itu sama menyakitkannya dengan penyembelihan.

"Aaarrgh!"

Luhan, yang sedari tadi menumpukan kepalanya di sebelah Pangeran Tidur itu segera terbangun. Bibirnya memberengut lucu berkat denyar kejut melengking yang mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah menguap beberapa kali hingga jiwanya yang sedari tadi berkelana kembali menyatu, gadis cantik itu membulatkan mata dramatis saat pemuda yang telah menguras uang di rekeningnya telah membuka mata.

Dengan sepasang iris hitam jernih, yang begitu menakjubkan dan tampan. Menarik pribadinya yang manis dan lembut untuk terhanyut dalam pesona pemuda itu sedalam mungkin.

"Ya! Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan sembari membatin betapa helaian rambut halus yang menempeli pelipisnya terasa mengganggu.

Seakan mengetahui jalan pikiran dan hatinya, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. Jemari kurus nan panjang itu bergerak meraih beberapa helai rambut pirang nan indah di pelipis gadis itu, untuk kemudian dia selipkan dibalik telinganya.

"Kumohon, katakan padaku bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu atau aku akan menghukummu lagi –"

"Luhan, panggil saja Luhan, ya!" Luhan menyela dengan ketakutan. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka menjatuhkan diri di lubang yang sama sehingga lebih baik menuruti kata-kata membingungkan pemuda ini saja.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, menyapukan tatapan kedua iris hitamnya yang kelam dan setenang malam pada Dokter lemah dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ssi. Err..." Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, Luhan menelan salivanya sebanyak mungkin agar pernyataan lanjutan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya lancar-lancar saja. "Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"

Sehun tetap mengusahakan topeng tenang nan stabil yang menempeli wajahnya terus menempel dengan rapi. Sembari ketakutan akan Luhan yang mengetahui identitasnya, otak rumitnya sedang bekerja keras dalam mencari cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan identitas dan tempat asalnya.

"Tadi, kau keluar dari cermin pecah dengan sepasang mata merah, yang sangat tampan." Luhan berujar lirih, takut setiap kata penuh pemikiran hati-hati yang telah dia rangkai sedemikian rupa malah membuat hati Sehun tersakiti atau tersinggung.

"Tampan?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dengan penuh antusias, dengan batinnya yang berterimakasih berkat tingkah polos Luhan yang malah memberinya jalan keluar.

"Eh eh, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kedua mata bulat nan indah itu memancarkan kepanikan dan rasa malu yang malah membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat polos yang menggemaskan. Kejujurannya ternyata malah membuat dirinya sendiri merasa susah.

"Aku jelek?" Pemuda yang memiliki mata kecil bersudut panjang itu menatap Luhan dengan nada bicara yang seakan penuh perasaan terluka.

"Tidak, Sehun-ssi! Baiklah, kau tampan dan kita tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Selesai." Luhan menghembuskan napas sebanyak mungkin hingga kedua pipinya menggembung dengan lucu.

"Jika aku tampan, berarti kau menyukaiku?" Sekali lagi, Sehun berusaha memancing segala kemurnian yang menyenangkan dari dalam pribadi Luhan.

"Begitulah." Luhan mengangguk pasrah, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian menatap Sehun seperti pemuda itu adalah korban yang baru saja dia lempari granat. "Ya!"

"Baguslah!" Sehun mengulum senyum, untuk kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan memegangi kedua bahu mungil yang menopang leher dan kepala penuh pengetahuan Dokter Muda itu.

Di _Abeo Cruentus_, semua Vampire diajarkan untuk menjadi makhluk yang jujur dan suci dari kebohongan. Setiap ada hal yang mengganjal, mereka diharuskan untuk langsung mengatakannya pada yang bersangkutan.

Bagi Sehun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjali hatinya sampai-sampai membuat dirinya mengalami Fluctus Cruentus yang menyakitkan, rela terhisap oleh portal ke Bumi dengan cara yang mengerikan, hingga kini terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit sebagai manusia. Dan yang bersangkutan telah berada di hadapannya. Sebagai Vampire yang mematuhi aturan dengan baik, dia pun bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

"Karena aku, mencintaimu!"

Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang tak habis pikir, sebelum sebuah kecupan manis nan polos mendarat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

See you next Monday!

Eh Betewe, kan ada salah satu readernya Pink Tape yang request story ama gue. Biar adil, gue persilahkan kalian semua (yang merasa reader gue) deh buat request story. Tapi sabar dikit ya, ide itu tidak akan muncul dengan terduga seperti kemunculan angkot yang pasti sepuluh menit sekali (?). Caranya :

- promo ini berlaku (?) bagi reader yang ngasih gue review di setiap Chapter salah satu FF gue. Misal, lu request tapi di FF Overdose yang lu review Cuma 1 Chapter, ya maaf ide lu ga gue terima :D

-tulis aja di kolom review, soalnya gue ga bisa online di PC lama-lama buat baca ide kalian. Mata gue rada =_=

- sebutin pair yang lu mau, tema cerita yang lu mau, sama ending yang lu mau. Klo ga ada ide, lu bisa nyebutin satu judul lagu / video / film yang pengen lu jadiin FF dengan cast yang elu kehendaki. BEBAS MAU CRACK PAIR ATO OFFICIAL :0

- ga semua ide bakalan gue wujudin, karena hidup ini harus memilih (?). Cuma yang sesuai dan langsung mengobarkan api imajinasi gue yang bakalan keterima. Dan bagi reader beruntung yang usulnya diterima, bakal gue PM dengan kata-kata yang panjang kayak pidato HarDikNas (?)

- FF request tadi bakal gue publish sesuai suasana hati gue (?)

Review dan request ditunggu!

Sincerely,

RapKwon

11 Mei 2014

3.38


	4. Chapter 4

**PRINCESS MILK**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance, Fantacy. Vampire!AU

Rated : **M** _( for heavy language, complicated feelings, bloody scene and also, explicit activities XD )_

Lenght : Series ( 04 / 12)

Cast : EXO, BTS, others (_GS_)

Sumarry : Sang putra mahkota dari kerajaan Vampire menginginkan seorang istri yang putih seperti susu dan merah seperti darah.

"Siapa yang putih tidak akan menjadi merah, sementara siapa yang merah tidak akan menjadi putih. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu memiliki sisi putih dan merah sekaligus?"

ps : Jeosonghamnida karena pake karet sehingga molor selama tiga minggu! #bungkuk sama Wu Yi Fan T_T

Gue galon gara-gara Bule Galaksi itu, makanya kemaren FF gue yang rada rumit ga gue update. Tapi setelah gue mikir-mikir lagi, gue musti profesional seperti Kai yang sok serem kayak Psycho meski aslinya unyu banget #Overdose Live on MCD 2014.05.15.

Gue adalah Author dan pelajar. So, gue musti nulis dan belajar. Ga peduli segalau apapun dan serumit apapun yang terjadi ama Fandom gue akhir-akhir ini, hidup musti berjalan #RapKwon quotes (?)

Let's move...

Chapter ini gue panjangin karena adegan bonus sebagai permohonan maaf gue dan penjelas cerita, lagian ini udah nyampe sepertiga bagian dan sembilan Chapter lagi tamat. Sebenernya, Princess Milk mau gue bikin berseri kayak Twilight loh, jadi semacem :

Princess Milk, Strawberry (yang ini)

Princess Milk, Chocolate (nanti)

Princess Milk, Vanilla (nanti juga)

Karena, karangan sederhana dan iseng gue ini ternyata tanpa sengaja udah berkembang semakin luas dan rumit kayak Dongeng Urban macem Narnia ama Harry Potter(?). Klo ini tamat Cuma di chapter 12, gue yakin endingnya rada _dissapointing_ dan itulah alasan kenapa harus dikasih sekuel.

Tapi semua terserah permintaan Readernim ama isi Review sih :D

Kita jawab pertanyaan dulu aja ya ::

"Demi itu apaan? Mitologi dari mana?" #PandaCherry  
Itu gue ngarang beb :3. Karena klo Vampire musuhan ama Werewolf udah mainstream, dan gue adalah tipe Author yang ga suka barang pasaran :D

"Apa Demi semacam Mutan?" #Yo Yong  
Mutan? Yang di X Man, yang kukunya panjang? 0_0.  
Bukan :D  
Demi adalah makhluk yang hampir sama kayak Vampire. Kulit pucat, ga ada denyut, ga ada napas. Cuma yang membedakan, warna irisnya dia biru dan dia makan jantung manusia. Demi makan 'pemompa' sementara Vampire makan 'yang dipompa' #muter-muter

"Bahasa apa yang kakak pake? Kayaknya latin ya? Tau darimana?" #JeoLu-LEXA  
Bener saeng :D. Gue kan anak Sekolah Kesehatan, dan nama-nama tanaman, obat ama pemberian obat pake bahasa Latin. Jadilah gue sedikit banyak tau tentang Bahasa Pitbull itu (?)

"Siapa Pangeran Demi?" #EXiOh HunHan, Mayu, .96  
Baca aja ampe bawah, ntar juga ada

Yang ngelihat Sehun dengan mata biru penuh kebencian bukan Baekhyun # Sanshaini Hikari  
Karena pada saat yang sama dia lagi di kamar mayat (?) sama Kai. Jadi, pelaku pengelihat itu adalah Jin #dance Boy In Luv (?)  
So, Jin adalah Demi. Tapi jabatannya sebagai apa ntar baca sendiri yaa. #salamin HyunRa

"Nanti ada ChanSoo?" #Sehun94  
Jeosonghamnida, gue ga begitu ngefeel ama ChanSoo. Seperti biasa, gue suka ngajak readernim maen-maen dulu ama Crack Pair sebelum para Official pair bermunculan :D #tunjuk Overdose-sunbaenim (?)

"Jadiin Kyungsoo Vampire dong, biar kece." #PandaCherry _(lagi)_  
Okeh, keinginanmu terkabul #tiup lampion (?)

Intinya,

Chapter ini udah mulai masuk ke inti cerita meski salah satu tokohnya dipertanyakan kesehatannya (?) #selalu gak nyambung ama intro

.

.

.

**Chapter 04 :**

**Telepathy**

.

.

.

Luhan tidak gila, _sungguh._

Dia sudah lulus kuliah kedokteran dalam waktu singkat karena keenceran otaknya yang mungkin dipenuhi ikatan hidrogen sehingga mudah mengikat semua pengetahuan yang dia baca. Kepalanya tidak pernah membentur benda tumpul hingga gegar otak dan dia tidak menderita penyakit apapun yang dapat menyumpat pembuluh darah menuju otaknya. Luhan sepenuhnya sehat secara fisik.

Namun, kehadiran Sehun ternyata dapat membuatnya merasa tidak waras secara mental.

Mereka bertemu sore ini.

Di menit ke dua kedatangannya di Bumi, Sehun telah lancang mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan.

Di menit ke tiga, pemuda itu pingsan secara tidak elit berkat serbuan rasa sakit di bagian dalam tubuhnya yang sedang bekerja membentuk semua organ manusia demi menyamakan diri dengan gadis itu, yang menurut Kitab Kuno _Abeo Cruentus_ merupakan cinta sejatinya.

Saat bangun dari ketidaksadarannya yang menghabiskan waktu dua jam, Vampire tampan yang sudah mengalami _metamorfosis himemetabola_ menjadi manusia itu dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Luhan, mengabaikan opsi lain tentang penolakan yang memalukan atau gadis itu akan menganggapnya tidak waras.

Total durasi kebersamaan Sehun dan Luhan baru dua jam tiga menit, dan gadis penakut yang sangat mudah menangis itu dengan mudahnya mengangguk imut atas pernyataan Sehun yang begitu sederhana namun menggetarkan hati.

Sehun sendiri bahkan nyaris meragukan kejujuran Luhan. Ya, ini terlalu mudah menurutnya. Dia belum menghadapi seorangpun Demi atau Wolf manapun dan si cantik yang seputih susu sekaligus semerah darah ini dengan mudah menyerahkan diri padanya.

"Kau serius, Luhan?" Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan tidak percaya.

Luhan menunduk, merutuki kejujurannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bersembunyi. Sisi baiknya yang murni dan polos itu selalu mengikutinya, untuk kemudian muncul tanpa dia inginkan hingga membuatnya kerap kali salah tingkah.

Meski telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya, menindih tubuhnya hingga ngilu dan menguras sisa uang yang tidak seberapa di rekeningnya, Luhan tetap saja tidak dapat membenci Sehun seujung kuku pun. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu terlalu mempesona dan menggetarkan hatinya untuk sekedar dihujani rasa benci. Apalagi, Luhan adalah gadis yang sama sekali tidak dapat berbohong.

Sepertinya, dia sudah memiliki bakat alami untuk menjadi Putri Vampire kelak. Karena dia telah memenuhi persyaratan pertama ; _Vampire selalu jujur dan suci dari kebohongan._

"Panggil aku Noona atau Dokter, Sehun-ah! Aku sudah dua puluh lima tahun dan kau bahkan terlihat seumuran dengan adikku." Luhan memberengut dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah tebal. Kecantikannya yang murni dan menggemaskan menguar seperti malaikat jatuh hingga membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dalam diam sembari menahan kegelisahan dan hasrat tak bermoral yang melolong dari dasar perutnya.

"Ahaha, baiklah Luhan-noona." Sehun tertawa kecil dengan maskulin hingga berhasil membuat Luhan terpesona kepadanya dalam diam. Tangan-tangan kurus nan pucat itu bergerak menuju poni Luhan dan mengacaknya gemas.

"Bagaimana seseorang biasa mengikat orang yang dia cintai disini?"

Luhan membulatkan mata dengan penuh rasa heran yang tidak wajar. Dibalik setiap pesonanya yang sempurna bagai Pangeran, pemuda asing ini juga menyimpan banyak keganjilan yang misterius hingga menariknya ke dalam lembah rasa penasaran. Dia tidak memiliki riwayat mata minus dan tadi jelas sekali jika Sehun keluar dari cermin pecah kemudian menindih tubuhnya. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang sama juga menanyakan bagaimana seseorang disini biasa mengikat orang lain? Manusia macam apa itu?!

"Darimana asalmu, Tuan Tampan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kedua matanya yang memicing penuh kecurigaan. "Tadi, kau keluar dari cermin dengan mata merah. Sekarang, kau menatapku dengan mata hitam dan menanyakan, bagaimana cara mengikat orang yang kau cintai? Kau ini apa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sehun tercekat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan mengetahui identitasnya sebelum mengikat gadis itu dalam suatu hubungan karena khawatir gadis itu malah akan takut dan menjauhinya. Pangeran Vampire ini sama sekali tak boleh bersikap gegabah karena cara menjadikan manusia sebagai istrinya harus melalui proses yang sedikit rumit dan mengerikan. Asal kau tahu, ada 'ritual' yang nanti harus dia lakukan untuk memberitahu gadis itu tentang dirinya. Dan ritual tadi baru bisa dilakukan, setelah mereka berdua resmi saling memiliki.

Otak rumitnya melakukan gerak peristaltik menyakitkan saat mencari jalan penyelesaian yang sesuai. Dia tidak mau sedikitpun bertindak sembarangan karena ini menyangkut seseorang yang dengan cepat menjadi sangat berharga baginya. Luhan, sang cinta sejatinya.

"Kau, yakin mau tahu?" Sehun menggeram sembari memegangi sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri . Hembusan napas beratnya membuat Luhan merinding namun tak menyurutkan keinginan gadis itu untuk mengangguk dengan penasaran.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Bagaimana seseorang biasa mengikat orang yang dia cintai disini?" Kembali membeokan pertanyaan sebelumnya, Sehun berharap bisa mengalihkan rasa ingin tahu Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil dengan manisnya, hingga Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak demi menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan baik dan menyimpan semua suara indah itu didalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja dengan mulut, Sehun-ah! Kau hanya tinggal menanyakan, _maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, menikah denganku._ Semudah itu." Jelas Luhan ringan, seakan komitmen sebesar itu bukanlah hal yang memberatkan baginya.

Walau kenyataannya, dia sendiri tak pernah berhasil mengajak Jin membicarakan masalah _komitmen_.

Sehun mengangguk paham, memahami setiap kata itu dengan sepenuhnya sebelum mempraktekkannya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kedua tangan sedingin batu es itu meraih tangan-tangan _pinkis_ Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Sehun memusatkan seluruh tatapan dan perhatiannya tepat pada iris cokelat sang Dokter Cantik hingga wajah imut yang telah membuatnya jatuh itu semakin merona dengan manis.

Luhan kembali mengalami debar ketakutan namun menyenangkan di dalam dirinya. Sebagai orang waras, wajar jika dia merasa curiga ketika diberi pernyataan sakral semacam ini oleh orang asing. Juga, ketakutan yang dia rasakan setiap mendengar suara Sehun sama dengan yang dia rasakan saat mendengar peringatan dari Jin tadi. Seakan dia bisa merasakan firasat buruk, yang mengancam eksistensinya sebagai Dokter dan Manusia.

Namun dibalik semua ketakutan itu, tersimpan pula rasa senang yang meletup-letup seperti gelembung. Dicintai dan diberikan kejelasan hubungan oleh seseorang setampan Sehun membuat dadanya kembang kempis akan rasa girang. Karena wujud mengesankan tampan nan maskulin pemuda itu memang telah berhasil menjeratnya sejak awal.

"Ini terlalu cepat!" Luhan memekik dengan menggemaskan, sebelum menunduk agar garis malu diwajahnya tersembunyi.

"Tapi kau terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan." Salah satu tangan Sehun dengan cepat meraih dagu Luhan, memaksa wajah cantik itu untuk tegak dan melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari setiap tatapannya. Vampire adalah makhluk paling serius dan Sehun termasuk bagian dari mereka.

Tertawa kecil, Sehun merasa semakin gemas pada semua yang ada pada diri Luhan. Gadis itu kini memejamkan matanya, mungkin terlalu takut atau ragu untuk menatapnya karena kejujuran berlebih yang baru saja dia utarakan. Tidak dapat menahannya lebih lama, tangannya yang lain naik dan melakukan gerakan mencubit di pipi tembam nan merona itu.

"Buka matamu, Dokter Cantik..."

Luhan menggeleng. Sehun menghirup napas sedalam mungkin _(rasanya masih ngilu karena dia belum terbiasa menerima udara di dalam tubuhnya)_ sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis itu.

"Kubilang, buka."

Akhirnya, Luhan menurut. Kedua irisnya yang bening dan berkilau terpaku saat bertemu dengan iris hitam pekat milik pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya meleleh sore hari ini.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan kau mungkin terlalu terkejut sehingga bingung harus memberiku jawaban apa. Namun, kau harus tahu jika aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan aku tahu kau adalah cinta sejatiku." Lantunan kata-kata indah penuh ketegasan dari Sehun berhasil meruntuhkan bulir air mata Luhan seketika.

Sebagai seseorang yang sensitif dan emosional, Luhan memang akan mudah menangis jika dia sudah merasa suatu hal terlalu berlebihan kepadanya. Dan kali ini, seluruh perlakuan dan perkataan Sehun padanya membuat dia merasa terlalu bahagia hingga tangisnya pun ikut pecah.

"K –Kau.., benar-benar.., aku heran bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertimu?!" Luhan tertawa sebal, masih dengan suara cegukan akibat tangisannya yang enggan reda.

Tubuhnya menghambur, melingkarkan lengan-lengan kurusnya di pungung Sehun sebelum mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pemuda yang sama. Aroma maskulin yang memiliki kesan dingin dan misterius segera menyerang indera penciumannya bertubi-tubi hingga kepalanya pusing namun dia sama sekali tak keberatan dan malah menginginkan lebih.

Sehun segera membalas dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu, memberikan sedikit kecupan ringan di sisi kepala dan rambut karamel Luhan sebelum menyadari bahwa hidungnya sudah ketagihan oleh aroma tubuh sang Dokter Cantik yang begitu manis dan memabukkan.

Juga, aroma darah gadis itu. Bagi manusia normal memang para _eritrosit_ terasa begitu asing dan memiliki aroma seperti besi tua berkarat yang menjijikkan. Namun bagi Vampire dan kaumnya, darah adalah surga bagi kehidupan. Aromanya manis dan pekat, sementara warnanya begitu indah juga temperaturnya yang rendah dapat meredakan rasa haus di kerongkongan dengan segera dan memperpanjang usia mereka sampai beberapa ratus tahun lagi.

Sehun merasakan matanya menyala saat membayangkan cita rasa darah Luhan. Dia memang sudah memiliki wujud manusia seperti jodohnya, namun bagaimanapun dia tetap Vampire dan ciri khas yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari jenisnya adalah, warna iris mata.

Dia jadi ingin segera melakukan _'ritual'_ itu. Mengajak Luhan menari dengan liar tanpa henti di bawah sinar bulan purnama, sebelum menyatakan identitas aslinya dan berbagi darah dengan gadis itu. Menjadikannya sebagai Vampire abadi dan membawanya pulang ke _Abeo Cruentus_ untuk diikat dalam sebuah pernikahan agung nan sakral yang akan membuat iblis di neraka manapun terpana.

"Jika kita belum mendapatkan ijin dari orangtuaku, status kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Ujar Luhan di dekat telinga Sehun, yang tanpa sengaja menggoda pemuda itu hingga meremang dan bergetar.

"Setuju." Balas Sehun sembari mencium permukaan lembut pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Yesung memandangi bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit gelap _Abeo Cruentus_ dengan tatapan menerawang. Pikirannya melayang jauh, menuju Putranya yang sedang berada di bumi dan berjuang sendirian demi menemukan cinta sejatinya. Tidak seperti dirinya dulu. Hanya beradu pendapat hingga berperang melawan saudara jauhnya sendiri _–Demi-_ untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah dia sentuh, sebelum semua pihak kalah dan tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"**Kuharap, kau bisa segera kembali, Nak. Ayah memiliki firasat tidak baik mengenai kalian disana."** Gumam Yesung lirih, dengan kedua irisnya yang menyala dengan tampan.

Jika seorang Vampire sudah berbicara sendiri namun kedua matanya menyala, berarti dia sedang mencoba mengirim **telepati **kepada seseorang yang berada jauh darinya.

"**Kau boleh berbohong demi bertahan di dunia Manusia. Petinggi Vampire telah mengizinkanmu."**

Vampire memang dilarang berbohong, namun kali ini Sehun mendapatkan toleransi yang istimewa dari para Petinggi Vampire. Seluruh _Abeo Cruentus_ sudah mengetahui kabar kepergiannya ke bumi dan para penduduk tanpa denyut nadi itu bersorak penuh antusiasme demi keberhasilan Putra Mahkota yang mereka agungkan dalam mendapatkan si gadis yang semerah darah seputih susu. Karena jika Sehun berhasil mendapatkan manusia itu sebelum Demi, dendam masa lalu Vampire kepada para pemakan jantung akan terbalaskan.

Dahulu kala, ada gadis semerah darah seputih susu pula yang secara kebetulan berhasil menarik hati Pangeran Vampire dan Pangeran Demi namun tidak berhasil didapatkan oleh pihak manapun. Manusia cantik itu mendapatkan penjaga seorang Wolf tampan yang segera mengikatnya dalam pernikahan, agar dia tidak berada dalam bahaya akibat menjadi incaran dua kaum astral semacam Demi dan Vampire tadi.

Tapi itu sepuluh abad lalu, dimana Yesung dan Hankyung masih cukup muda untuk menyandang gelar Pangeran dari koloni Vampire dan Demi. Setelah keinginan mereka memiliki manusia cantik semerah darah seputih susu tidak terwujud, dua pangeran itu pun memutuskan untuk menikahi Vampire dan Demi lain hanya demi mendapatkan gelar sebagai Raja.

Yesung, dengan Tiffany.

Dan Hankyung, dengan Victoria.

Meski menikah tanpa cinta dan hanya demi formalitas kehidupan, tidak terjadi masalah apapun diantara para Raja dan istrinya. Hingga kini, buah pernikahan tadi telah tumbuh dewasa dengan menakjubkan.

Sehun, Sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Vampire.

Dan Kris, Sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Demi.

Pemuda tampan pemakan jantung yang beberapa abad lebih tua dari Sehun itulah yang membuat Yesung teramat cemas. Dia adalah Pangeran Demi dan kemungkinan besar, dia membenci Sehun dengan seluruh hidupnya. Segala dendam masa lalu diantara 'Para Ayah' akan selalu menurun ke anak-anak mereka memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan _empiris_ di dunia para Makhluk Astral itu.

Belum lagi, ternyata di tempat Sehun saat ini ada satu _–ah, tidak, tapi_ _cukup banyak-_ Demi dan Wolf berkeliaran. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan telah melihat dan merasakan sendiri kehadiran Sang Pangeran Vampire, untuk sedetik kemudian menggeram penuh kemarahan.

Meski Sehun telah mendapatkan Luhan, dia juga sedang berada dalam bahaya. Tubuhnya sudah menyamai struktur manusia sehingga para Demi bisa saja mengambil dan memakan jantungnya agar dendam masa lalu mereka terbalaskan. Dan jika itu terjadi, bisa dipastikan Sang Pangeran Vampire ini akan mati suri muda. Masa bagi seorang Vampire untuk tidur panjang dalam mati suri adalah sepuluh ribu tahun untuk kemudian dibangkitkan kembali menggunakan darah pasangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

Bayangan hitam bagai asap bergerak kekiri dan kanan dengan kecepatan cahaya, sebelum memasang tempat dibelakang Yesung. Vampire tinggi nan tampan itu membungkuk dalam sebelum menanyakan apa alasannya dipanggil oleh Sang Raja.

"Pergilah ke Bumi. Pastikan para Demi itu tidak akan melukai Sehun." Titah Yesung.

"Aku tidak yakin orangtuaku akan mengizinkan, Yang Mulia." Chanyeol menunduk sopan. Setidaknya, dia masih anak baik sekaligus anak mama yang sedikit enggan meninggalkan rumah dan kegelapan _Abeo Cruentus_ yang menyenangkan.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kai baru saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendadak ingin sendiri. Kemunculan seorang Vampire yang begitu tiba-tiba tadi benar-benar membuat Demi itu terguncang oleh kemarahan dan dendam yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Daripada mengganggu, Sang Wolf pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tepat saat kakinya sampai di koridor, sebuah tepukan kecil menyapa punggungnya. Dengan pelaku, kakak tirinya sendiri.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Kai?! Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir dan kau masih berkeluyuran di Rumah Sakit? Akan kuadukan pada Ayah!" Luhan menunjuk Kai dengan gaya kekanakan yang begitu imut, hingga dua pemuda didekatnya membatin betapa menggemaskannya gadis ini.

"Mengunjungi pacar sebentar apa salahnya, Noona?" Sembari tersenyum, ujung hidung Kai mengerut samar.

Indera penciuman Wolf itu sedang bekerja keras dalam mendeteksi siapa pemilik aroma maskulin nan sejuk khas milik Vampire. Tidak mau kakaknya curiga, jari telunjuknya pun beberapa kali menyentuh ujung hidungnya seperti seseorang yang terserang _komedo_.

Tepat saat Luhan berbalik dan kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi untuk mengaitkan jemari indahnya ke jemari seorang pemuda, Kai merasakan matanya ingin melompat keluar saat itu juga. Karena pemilik aroma yang dia cari, berada tepat disebelah kakaknya.

"Kau menyuruhku menjauhi Baekhyun sementara dirimu sendiri berpacaran dengannya." Cibir Luhan dengan nada tersakiti yang dibuat-buat hingga membuat Kai tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Ya sudah, aku mau pulang karena _shift_ ku sudah habis. Cepat sana kembali ke sekolah atau aku akan menghukummu!"

Meski memiliki pribadi yang cengeng dan rapuh seperti ranting pohon, Luhan juga bisa bertransformasi menjadi judes dan keras seperti batang pohon jati. Dia akan sangat mudah menangis jika adik tirinya yang _complex_ itu menyemangatinya atau menyuruhnya menjauhi sahabatnya sendiri. Namun dia juga bisa sangat murka jika Kai melalaikan tugas dan sekolahnya hanya demi berkencan dengan Baekhyun atau menjaga dirinya.

Calon Putri Vampire ini ternyata juga memiliki _alter-ego_ rupanya.

"Kalian mesra sekali." Kai bersiul pelan saat tangan-tangan didepannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain dengan ukuran yang tampak begitu pas satu sama lain. Sepertinya, Luhan memang telah ditakdirkan untuk Sehun sejak awal.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengenalkannya padamu ya!" Luhan memekik girang, senyumannya yang malu-malu begitu menggemaskan hingga Sehun membeku dan Kai hanya tertawa ringan. "Ini Sehun, pacarku."

"Pacar?!" Kai melotot horror, sebelum menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk disebelah kakak tirinya seakan dia adalah alien yang baru jatuh dari langit.

Tampilan tampan nan maskulin pemuda itu diselimuti hawa dingin yang seakan membangkitkan bulu abu-abu yang selalu bersembunyi di bawah permukaan kulit Kai saat dia berada dalam wujud manusia seperti sekarang. Dan hal yang Wolf itu rasakan selanjutnya adalah nyeri bertubi-tubi seolah ditusuk dari dalam dagingnya sendiri menggunakan jarum beku.

"Bagaimana bisa Noona mendapatkan pacar secepat ini? Sedingin itu pula." Menggeleng dramatis, Kai dengan cepat bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun menghujaninya dengan penuh ketajaman yang dingin seperti seember jarum yang telah dibekukan.

Namun dia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia mampu mempertahankan konsentrasi dan aktingnya sebagai remaja SMA yang manja dan kekanakan dihadapan kakaknya. Menjadi penjaga Luhan membuatnya harus melakukan penyamaran dari aspek wujud sampai karakter sehingga dia sudah ahli dalam hal itu.

Hati kecil Sang Wolf termuda pun menanyakan bagaimana bisa kakak tirinya mendapatkan pacar seorang Pangeran Vampire yang berasal dari _Abeo Cruentus_.

"Kau sendiri, apa? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki pacar seorang gadis yang bahkan kau larang untuk berteman dengan kakakmu?" Luhan balas bertanya dengan sarkastik sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kai mendecak sebal sembari memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan adalah diri gadis itu sendiri. Karena, sejak Luhan dan ibunya tinggal bersama Kai dan ayahnya, Baekhyun jadi sering berkunjung hingga pertemuan antara dua makhluk berbeda tingkatan itu tidak dapat dihindarkan. Dan siapapun yang tidak merasa jatuh cinta kepada makhluk semenggemaskan Baekhyun, berarti dia adalah orang buta _(kecuali jika dia sudah mengetahui wujud Baekhyun saat berubah menjadi Demi, dia mungkin malah akan pingsan)_.

"Aku serius, Noona. Janganlah menjadi seseorang yang terlalu mudah percaya kepada orang lain! Apalagi, dia tampak asing." Kai berusaha memberikan tatapan penuh intimidasi kepada Sehun.

Vampire itu membalasnya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang datar dan gelap seperti bayangan sang rembulan. Meski hanya diam, tatapan sederhananya ternyata mampu membuat sekujur bulu yang bersembunyi di bawah epidermis Kai berdiri dan meremang seketika. Menimbulkan rasa sakit lain yang lebih ngilu hingga Sang Wolf merasakan tulangnya melunak seperti agar-agar. Sorot mata tajam nan tenang bagaikan danau malam itu begitu mengerikan bagi Kai namun sangatlah tampan dimata Luhan.

"Apa salahnya menerima seseorang yang mencintaimu?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, sebelum memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja dan beranjak pergi.

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja disatukan oleh ikatan paling sederhana dalam hubungan anak Adam itu bergerak meninggalkan Kai, yang sedang merasa sendirian ditengah rumah sakit yang begitu ramai.

"Itu salah, jika seseorang yang mencintaimu bukanlah orang. Dia hanyalah makhluk _astral _yang hidup didalam kematian dan darah." Gumam Kai dengan nada tersakiti, seakan keputusan kakaknya kali ini begitu fatal dan membuatnya ikut merasakan kepedihan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membasuh wajahnya di depan kaca dan wastafel kamar mandi sendirian. Merasakan dingin dan basahnya kulit pucatnya akibat air dia kira akan dapat meredakan kemarahannya. Namun, hasilnya adalah tidak sama sekali.

Demi cantik ini murka. Melihat cahaya merah memenuhi matanya dan menghirup aroma dingin menusuk nan maskulin begitu memampatkan bagi hidungnya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras seperti sedang ditusuki oleh paku dan tubuhnya terlalu dingin hingga gemetar. Selama tinggal di Bumi, dia memang pernah bertemu Vampire sebelumnya, namun yang dia rasakan tidaklah separah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Menoleh ke arah cermin besar didepannya, Baekhyun berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin dihadapan Petinggi Demi tampan yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sepasang tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Aku baik, Hakim Jin Yang Terhormat."

"Tapi yang kulihat malah sebaliknya, Baekhyun-noona." Jin tersenyum miring sembari memandangi wajah Demi itu dari pantulan cermin. Bulir air segar masih mengalir dipermukaan kulitnya yang putih seakan bersinar dengan begitu indah hingga Hakim Demi _Abeus Animi_ itu terpana.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja? Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya diriku saat merasakan aura kehadiran Makhluk Peminum Darah brengsek itu!" Baekhyun melirik Jin sebelum membentak bayangannya sendiri di permukaan cermin, seakan kecewa dengan dirinya yang lemah bahkan sebelum perang yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

"Aku adalah Hakim _Abeus Animi_, Noona. Jadi meski aku lebih muda darimu, aku lebih kuat." Jin tersenyum tanpa dosa hingga mata Baekhyun menggelap dan menghujaninya dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Terengah-engah oleh emosinya sendiri, hembusan napas berat memasuki dada Baekhyun yang masih sesak akibat kehadiran Vampire misterius yang membuatnya marah sekaligus sakit disaat bersamaan.

Inilah perbedaan Vampire dan Demi yang membuat para Demi lebih mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan manusia.

Saat menginjakkan kakinya di Bumi, tubuh Demi akan langsung menyamakan struktur dengan tubuh Manusia dengan mudah tanpa perlu merasakan sakit sedikitpun _(meski iris mata mereka adalah barang permanen yang tak bisa diubah, namun kecanggihan softlens abad ini bisa menyembunyikannya)_.

Sedangkan Vampire tidak. Sampai di Bumi, mereka harus melakukan segala cara agar tak terkena sinar matahari langsung, bawang putih atau salib. Kecuali Sehun, karena dia telah mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus,_ tubuhnya pun langsung menyamakan struktur dengan jodohnya, si Manusia semerah darah dan seputih susu. Namun dengan konsekuensi, dia harus mengalami rasa sakit yang mengerikan di setiap saatnya. _Fluctus Cruentus_ memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi juga sangat baik. Meski aliran darah dalam tubuh Sehun terasa seperti arus kawat berkarat yang menyayatnya hingga perih, tapi saat dia berhasil mengikat cinta sejatinya adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang dapat mengalahkan kesakitannya.

Itulah segala keuntungan menjadi Demi, yang membuat semua orang awan hanya melihat Baekhyun sebagai Dokter Mata dan Jin sebagai Dokter Bedah _Thoraks_. Padahal sebenarnya, gadis cantik itu adalah seorang Demi sekaligus sahabat sang Putra Mahkota _Abeus Animi_ dan pemuda tampan itu adalah seorang Demi sekaligus Petinggi Kaum Demi yang menjabat sebagai Hakim.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Vampire memiliki aura sekuat ini?" Baekhyun merasakan bulir keringat dingin kembali membasahi pelipisnya. Mengingat dan memikirkan Vampire itu saja sudah membuatnya selemas ini, bagaimana jika mereka berhadapan langsung? Kurasa aku akan mati muda, batin Demi Cantik itu sarkastik.

"Hanya Pangeran yang memiliki aura tenang sekaligus kelam dan kuat seperti ini, Baekhyun-noona. Bukankah Pangeran Kris juga memilikinya?" Tanya Jin dengan nada santai.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mengingat kembali semua yang telah dia lalui bersama Kris. Demi muda yang paling dihormati di _Abeus Animi_ itu adalah sahabatnya dan dia sangat mengenal Sang Pangeran dengan baik lebih dari siapapun. Kris selalu memandang segalanya dengan tatapan tajam dan lurus hingga membuat Baekhyun merinding takut sekaligus kagum. Ini merupakan keistimewaan yang sudah menyertai Demi tampan itu sejak lahir.

"Benar. Dia memiliki aura yang hampir sama dengan Kris-oppa. Mungkinkah, ini Sang Putra Mahkota _Abeus Cruentus_?" Mata Baekhyun membulat horror, menganggap bahwa Vampire yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat itu adalah pembenci nomor satu sahabat dan kaumnya.

"Ini memang dia, dan aku bahkan sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi." Jin tersenyum miring bergaya misterius yang kontras dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Baekhyun antusias dan segera membalik tubuhnya. Tangan-tangan mungil itu pun mengangkat kerah kemeja Jin dan mendorong tubuh tinggi Sang Hakim Demi hingga membentur pintu bilik kamar mandi yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana? Dasar Hakim bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kenapa tidak langsung kau kunyah saja jantungnya dan potong kepalanya untuk bermain _Desipio_? Omona..., dasar Demi keparat!" Kedua mata Baekhyun dengan cepat menyala biru seperti api dari gas alam.

Jin memejamkan mata dengan sayu saat tangan Baekhyun yang buas mengacak-acak rambutnya tanpa belas kasih. Wajah menggemaskan itu menekuk, menggeram sebal untuk kemudian menghujaninya dengan tatapan murka yang menyeramkan sekaligus begitu cantik.

"Aku bukan Demi bodoh dan ceroboh yang akan dengan mudahnya lepas kendali didekat Sang _Diligo_, Noona!" Jin menyentak Baekhyun hingga cengkraman tangan di kerahnya terlepas.

"_Diligo_? Luhan?!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasakan petir kenyataan menyambarnya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya, Luhan. Dia ada disana, dia yang membawa Pangeran Vampire itu untuk diobati dan bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa Vampire itu tampan! Bukannya, dia menyukaiku? Dasar tidak konsisten." Ujar Jin sebal namun sarat akan rasa kepercayaan diri.

Luhan memang menyukainya di masa lalu, dan meski gadis itu hanya diam saja namun Jin bisa mengerti tatapan penuh pengharapan cinta Sang Dokter Cantik yang pernah tertuju hanya kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, untuk kemudian menginjak ujung sepatu Jin sekeras mungkin menggunakan ujung hak tingginya.

"Kau mau dipenggal Tuan Muda Kris jika dia tahu kau menyentuh _Amor_ nya?" Baekhyun mendorong dahi Jin menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik. Dan Jin pun dengan tatapan horror menggeleng pelan.

Kris pernah bermasalah dengan beberapa Demi lain hanya karena olahraga. Dia bukan tipe Demi yang suka dikalahkan sehingga dia pun dengan cepat membenci para teman sekolahnya itu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatanan hukum atau statusnya sebagai Putra Mahkota Yang Terhormat, Kris memerintahkan Para Petinggi untuk menggorok leher teman-temannya tadi. Dan para Demi malang itu pun lenyap selamanya dalam kematian.

Jika Vampire yang terbunuh masih bisa dibangkitkan di masa depan, tidak dengan Demi. Mereka tidak abadi, jadi jika kau membunuhnya maka kau akan kehilangannya selamanya. Namun dibalik ketidakabadiannya, Demi masih memiliki sifat elastis lain yang mampu mempermudah kehidupan mereka sendiri. Jika tergigit oleh Vampire atau Wolf, Demi bisa berubah menjadi bagian dari dua kaum _astral_ itu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Baekhyun kembali dilingkupi oleh lingkaran kebingungan. "Aku bahkan belum bisa membawa Luhan kepada Kris, namun Vampire ini malah datang dan memperkeruh suasana. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mendekati Luhan jika ada dia, karena kondisiku yang melemah begini!"

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, namun aku akan segera melakukan tugasku." Jin mendorong Baekhyun untuk sedikit menjauh, sebelum merapikan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan. Iris birunya yang terlapisi _softlens _hitam menyala hingga terlihat seperti warna biru tua lautan dalam.

"Apa itu?"

"'_Aku akan membunuh semua Diligo yang aku kenal secepat mungkin. Baik dia teman, sahabat atau pasanganku. Karena, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menimbulkan perang berkepanjangan diantara para saudara.'_ Itu adalah sumpah yang kuucapkan saat dilantik menjadi Hakim, Noona." Jin menatap Baekhyun dengan kewibawaan mendadak yang menguar dari setiap kata dan suaranya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Jin, kau tidak!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi membentak Jin hingga Demi tampan itu hanya memejamkan mata. "Luhan adalah sahabatku dan Sang _Diligo_ yang menjadi _Amor_ bagi Pangeran Kris, bagaimana mungkin kau berani untuk membunuhnya?!"

"Aku berani, karena Petinggi Demi bukan hanya diriku dan itu sudah menjadi takdirku sebagai Hakim Demi yang menjunjung tinggi perdamaian!" Demi tampan itu menandaskan, sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan keseriusan yang begitu dewasa.

Jin beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun, sebelum kepalanya menoleh kepada Demi cantik itu dengan hiasan berupa senyuman miring yang sarat akan perasaan meremehkan.

"Ya! Kau bisa menganggap Luhan sahabatmu? Sahabat macam apa yang kesakitan akibat menahan lapar saat sahabatnya yang lemah merona? Kau harusnya malu pada sang bulan!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang, sebelum memandangi bayangannya sendiri yang berada dalam wujud kacau di permukaan cermin. Kulitnya memucat hingga sama putihnya dengan mayat dan irisnya yang biru terlihat keunguan berkat bulir darah yang mengalir keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Luhan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memandangi Sehun meminta jawaban.

Sehun membeku. Dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang perih setiap akan membohongi Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia belum genap sehari di Bumi sehingga wajar jika dia belum menemukan hunian yang layak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"**Bawa dia berjalan-jalan dulu, Sehun-ah. Aku akan segera sampai disana dan membantumu."**

"**Tidak, jangan Park Chan Yeol. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat terhisap kedalam portal dan aku tidak mau kau ikut merasakannya juga."**

"**Apalah arti rasa sakit demi persahabatan? Sudah menurut saja. Kasihan dia sudah menunggu jawabanmu."**

Memutuskan komunikasi jarak jauh tanpa pergerakan mulut dengan Chanyeol, Sehun pun menyadari jika jelmaan malaikat disampingnya masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Noona, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Luhan memandangi arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu penuh persetujuan kepada Sehun.

"Kemana?"

Memicingkan kepalanya, dimata Sehun terpampang semua hal yang saat ini juga sedang berada di dalam pikiran Luhan saat ini. Kemampuan telepati Vampire nya memang sudah tak diragukan sehingga membaca pikiran siapapun bisa dia lakukan. Termasuk, jodohnya sendiri.

"Pusat Bowling H."

Luhan terlalu polos untuk mengetahui kemampuan luar biasa nan astral milik pemuda yang baru resmi menjadi pacarnya itu. Kesungguhan Sehun dalam menatap dan menyatakan perasaannya, kemahiran pemuda itu membaca dirinya hingga selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan dan penampilan dingin nan maskulin yang luar biasa tampan dengan cepat melekat disetiap sel otak dan hatinya seperti lem super. Dan tanpa memerlukan pemaksaan apapun, debar menyenangkan yang dia rasakan saat mereka bersama semakin kencang setiap detiknya. Seakan menandakan jika cintanya pada Sehun setiap saat selalu bertambah dengan sendirinya.

"Saranghamnida!" Dengan segala keberanian manis yang begitu menggemaskan, Luhan memajukan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan ciuman polos tepat di bibir beku nan pucat milik Sehun.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kau memainkan ini, Noona?" Sehun menatap Luhan sementara kedua tangannya sedang membandingkan bobot bulatan berat warna kuning dengan pink. Bola bowling memang luar biasa berat bagi manusia, tapi baginya mereka tak lebih ringan dari butiran kelereng.

"Ini adalah yang kedua." Luhan tersenyum sembari mengibaskan surai karamelnya dengan lincah. "Sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan adikku, Kai. Dia sudah menjadi anggota Klub Bowling selama enam tahun sebagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler."

"Ah, begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham, sementara otaknya sedang melakukan kilas balik demi melihat kembali sosok adik yang Luhan banggakan. Dan dengan cepat, dia mengetahui bahwa Kai yang dimaksud adalah Wolf yang tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan tegar palsu. Berkat telepati, dia paham benar jika pemuda yang mengobrol dengan Luhan tadi sedang kesakitan akibat kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Kai itu, pemuda berseragam yang tadi di koridor rumah sakit?" Sehun berusaha terlihat semanusia mungkin dengan berbasa basi sedikit pada gadisnya.

"Kau sangat pintar menebak, Sehunnie. Dan tebakanmu selalu benar." Luhan mengacak surai abu-abu milik Sehun sebelum mengambil bola kuning yang berada di tangan pemudanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi saudara padahal wajahnya sama sekali tidak mirip?" Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya kesamping, dengan kata-katanya yang jika diterjemahkan kedalam gaya bahasa lain akan menghasilkan bunyi _'Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu memiliki adik seekor serigala yang rendahan?'._

"Ceritanya panjang." Luhan menghela napas dan fokus menatap ke depan. Tangan cantiknya bergerak mengayunkan bola berat tadi di jalur lintasan yang licin menuju barisan pin putih untuk kemudian menumbangkan nol dari mereka dan malah terhisap kedalam lubang hitam.

"Gutter ball!" Luhan mendesis lirih sebelum mencebikkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"_Ttorang_..." Sehun bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa kecil, sementara Luhan yang merasa malu karena tidak berhasil menjatuhkan satupun pin hanya menunduk dengan manisnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku kalau kau sendiri bisa jadi lebih payah." Ujar Luhan diplomatis sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun pada deretan kursi di belakang Sehun.

"Aku bisa jadi lebih baik, Dokter Cantik yang terlalu lemah untuk sekedar Bowling." Sehun tersenyum tampan meski awan kejahilan menyembur dari setiap nada bicaranya.

Sejujurnya, Bowling bukan hal asing lagi bagi Sehun, karena permainan semacam ini juga ada di _Abeus Cruentus_. Hanya saja, yang menjadi bola adalah jantung-jantung manusia yang telah direkatkan dan yang menjadi pin adalah tulang mereka pula. Bowling di _Abeus Cruentus _memiliki nama _Desipio_, dan dilakukan sebagai permainan muda-mudi untuk menyindir para Demi yang hanya bisa memakan barang yang para Vampire anggap sebagai rongsokan dari tubuh manusia yang telah kehilangan fungsinya.

Menggunakan bola pink yang menganggur di salah satu tangannya, Sehun pun membungkuk dan mengayunkan tangannya dengan ringan, hingga bola tersebut menggelincir dengan ritme yang begitu tenang. Pergerakannya tetap stabil hingga mencapai barisan pin dan membuat mereka tumbang dengan sisa hanya satu buah.

Luhan tercengo, sementara Sehun kembali dan duduk disisinya dengan senyuman penuh kebanggaan karena berhasil mengalahkan gadisnya sendiri. Menjadi Pangeran membuat dia harus selalu hidup dalam kemenangan, dan dia begitu bahagia karenanya.

"Kau hebat!" Luhan memekik dengan menggemaskan sembari memegangi pipi Sehun dan memainkannya ke berbagai arah, menunjukkan betapa gemasnya dia pada si pucat itu.

"Dan kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu." Sehun memegangi tangan Luhan yang menempel di pipinya dan menyelami mata gadis itu sedalam mungkin. Arus dalam iris cokelat terang itu malah tanpa sadar telah membuat sang Pangeran Vampire tenggelam di dalamnya.

Isi kepala dan hati seseorang kerap kali berbeda. Dan apa yang berada di kepala Luhan saat ini adalah cara untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang keluarganya. Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin Sehun dengar dan sebagai Pangeran, dia akan selalu melakukan apapun demi mewujudkan keinginannya saat ini. Yakni, mengetahui alasan kenapa jodohnya ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Wolf.

"Ah, baiklah jika kau tidak mau." Sehun tersenyum lembut, sebelum beranjak untuk bangkit dan mengambil bola lain untuk dimainkan. Untuk membuat gadisnya bercerita, dia pun mencoba menggunakan bagian dari trik lama dimana para gadis berhati lembut akan luluh kepada pemuda yang dicintai.

Terbukti ini berhasil. Buktinya, belum sempat ujung jari Sehun menyentuh permukaan licin si bola, tangan-tangan halus Luhan yang begitu merah sekaligus putih dengan indah telah lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya.

Memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya kepada Luhan, tatapan dua mata bulat cemerlang dan auranya yang semanis gula itu membuat Sehun terdiam. Sang Pangeran dapat merasakan denyar hangat aliran darah membasahi seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya yang baru terbentuk. Dan yang dia rasakan di dalam dirinya saat ini pun luar biasa nyaman.

"Ibu dan Ayahku berpisah." Lirih Luhan, dengan segala kekhawatiran yang menguar dari setiap suaranya. "Lalu, Ibu mengajakku ke Korea dan kemudian menikah dengan Kim Kyuhyun, ayah dari Kim Kai. Begitulah, aku bisa bersaudara dengannya."

Sehun merasakan matanya membulat secara dramatis hingga nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Dua nama bermarga sama yang baru saja disebutkan Luhan benar-benar tidak asing ditelinganya. Dan dia merasa pernah menemukan nama-nama itu dalam Kitab Kuno _Abeus Cruentus_, sebagai pihak-pihak yang akan memeranginya di masa depan hanya demi kepemilikan atas diri Dokter Cantik disampingnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari portal cermin yang menghubung dengan kamar mandi lain di Rumah Sakit yang sama tadi dengan kalem. Dia tampak sehat dan baik-baik saja, tidak kesakitan atau meremang seperti yang terjadi pada Sehun. Bahkan, dia masih sempat menarik telinga seorang Vampire Cantik yang sedari tadi mengekori dirinya seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan majikan.

"Hakim Do, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tinggal tapi kenapa kau malah ikut pergi, huh?!" Chanyeol mendengus, berpura-pura sebal agar Vampire yang lebih muda darinya itu jera.

Meski jabatannya termasuk dalam jajaran Petinggi Vampire, usia Kyungsoo yang terlampau muda membuat Hakim Cantik itu kerap kali bertingkah kekanakan dan seenaknya sendiri. Termasuk, mengizinkan Sehun berbohong dan menyelinap ke Bumi tanpa pamit ke Petinggi Vampire lain.

"Aku mencemaskan nasib Pangeran disini, Chanyeol-oppa!" Vampire yang kedua mata merahnya yang menyala redup itu memberengut dengan manja. "Dia adalah sahabatku sehingga aku tak mau para Demi bangsat itu sampai menyentuhnya sedikitpun!"

Selain Chanyeol, Kyungsoo juga merupakan salah satu Vampire beruntung lain yang bisa terikat dalam benang pertemanan bersama sang Putra Mahkota yang dicintai oleh koloninya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bangsat, Vampire brengsek?" Sebuah suara bernada dingin menginterupsi perdebatan kekanakan mereka dengan cara yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun mengusapi darah yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, hingga sepasang iris besar itu kembali memancarkan sinar biru terang yang indah sekaligus mengerikan. Tatapannya begitu bengis kepada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, sementara urat di lehernya mulai menonjol seakan menunjukkan betapa murkanya Demi Cantik itu saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol malah tidak melakukan apapun. Matanya yang ditangkap oleh tatapan tajam Baekhyun terlanjur tenggelam dalam segala kebinalan nan cantik yang dimiliki oleh Sang Demi. Dadanya bergemuruh secara mendadak hingga membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali dengan keras, untuk kemudian memaksa kerongkongannya terasa penuh mengeluarkan cairan berwujud muntahan _semi-solid_ yang hanya terdiri atas darah kental.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo segera memegangi bahu Chanyeol karena tubuh tinggi besar itu terhuyung ke depan dengan lemas. Memandangi lantai dengan ngeri, Kyungsoo lebih merinding lagi saat melihat sisa darah yang menghiasi area bibir dan _piltrum_ Chanyeol dengan warna merahnya yang gelap.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya Vampire yang mengalami _Fluctus Cruentus_ karena Demi, Oppa!" Sebagai Vampire muda yang memiliki jabatan tinggi semacam Hakim, Kyungsoo pun segera menunjukkan isi kepalanya yang begitu penuh akan pengetahuan kepada Chanyeol dengan sebuah kesimpulan paling langka dan menakutkan bagi dua koloni yang bermusuhan.

"Berarti, dia adalah, jodohku?" Chanyeol terengah, kesulitan untuk mempercayai pendengarannya dan perasaan abstraknya sendiri.

Tetesan darah di kulit dagunya yang putih membuat dia tampak seakan memiliki warna kulit Luhan hingga membuat pandangan Baekhyun kembali menggelap akan rasa lapar.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

**Catatan Kaki** (siapa tau ada readers baru. Biar ga pada bingung xD) ::

Abeo Cruentus : Tempat hidup bagi Vampire

Abeo Animi : Tempat hidup bagi Demi

Vampire : Makhluk mati yang menghisap darah untuk beraktivitas layaknya makhluk hidup  
Ciri ciri = iris merah

Demi : Makhluk mati yang memakan jantung untuk beraktivitas layaknya makhluk hidup  
Ciri ciri = iris biru

Wolf : Manusia setengah binatang yang menjadi pengusaha perdamaian bagi Demi-Vampire  
Ciri ciri = iris kuning

Empiris : Turun temurun

Metamorfosis hemimetabola : perubahan wujud yang tidak sempurna. Ini hanya kiasan yang gue pake biar lu pada bisa ngebayangin Sehun yang penampilannya sebelum dan setelah jadi manusia adalah sama, baik tubuh, iris, suara ato rambut.

Fluctus Cruentus : Muntah darah. Hanya jika melihat cinta sejatinya seorang Vampire bisa terkena ini.

Diligo : Manusia terpilih, yang bisa membuat pangeran Vampire dan Demi jatuh cinta padanya.

Amor : Cinta, bisa juga jodoh.

Desipio : Mempermainkan orang bodoh, tapi aku buat sebagai nama permainan karena dengan memainkan jantung, Vampire akan merasa seakan mereka sedang memainkan Demi yang menurut mereka bodoh.

.

.

.

See you!

Gue ga bisa jamin senin depan bakalan update ini apa engga soalnya UKK #bow 90 derajat

Klo udah UKK deh, gue bakalan bekerja keras demi semua readernim tercinta! #kiss and hug

Sincerely,

RapKwon

27 Mei 2014

13.49


End file.
